Shattered Reality Redux
by Osyris Diamond
Summary: Reality shatters as a dark stranger searches for his past while trying to alter his fate. While Blackfire seeks revenge, Raven is running out of time. The line between ally and foe blur as the future confronts the past. Story Remastered & Revised
1. Chapter 1: Signs and Wonders

_**Signs and Wonders: **__**Chapter One**_

Aboard the Tamaranean transport A'Soto, two prisoners sat awaiting trial as they sped towards their ultimately separate destinations. Behind a sealed electromagnetic reinforced armored door, and guarded by two correction officers, they were confined within a small holding cell. The first, sitting portside, was a young Tamaranean girl named Blackfire. She wore a distinct flexible silver armor-bodysuit under her dark hued but otherwise traditional clothing and seemed preoccupied with other thoughts. Bound hand and foot by way of dual metallic bands that glowed blue, she looked more annoyed than angry with her situation. Across from her sitting opposite was a most enigmatic male figure.

An atmospheric compensation mask concealed his face; its eye-covers tinted black. Though shaved, his hair appeared blond. His skin was gray and all he wore was black. A large trench coat covered his plan shirt and pants. He wore large imposing boots topped by metallic toe-covers and thick gloves. His bonds were thicker than hers were and connected via a large metal bar that glowed brighter, leaving him in a slightly hunched position. Fed up, the young Tamaranean tried to force her bonds loose, as she had done several times before, but all to no avail.

"You are wasting your time," informed the figure in Tamaranean with a hollow voice, "Save your energy."

"I thought talking was forbidden," countered Blackfire, "Like living dangerous, huh?"

"They are using all available secondary power to keep me bound," explained the figure, "All monitoring equipment has been disabled. We are safe."

"Must be one powerful guy," remarked Blackfire, "You would be great for an escape."

"What is the point?" inquired the figure, looking up finally.

"Guess you like the idea of imprisonment?" mocked Blackfire, "Sorry, not for me."

The figure looked down and sighed.

"Ok, not what I meant," relented Blackfire, "So, what are you in for, anyway?"

"Existing," the figure responded harshly.

"Ouch," replied Blackfire, leaning forward, "Well, look; I assume you would rather not be here and I certainly do not. Hear me out; you help me escape and I will help get you to where ever you wanna go; no strings, no double-crosses. So, you in or out?"

The figure continued his silence. Frustrated, Blackfire sighed and sat back.

"Oh, dear sister, how do you deal with those silly earthlings?" she asked, looking up.

The statement seemed to spark the figure's interest. Tensing his body for a moment, he then pulled on his bonds with great force. Within seconds, they broke and fell to the ground as an alarm began to sound. This also triggered a large power flux that disabled Blackfire's bonds long enough for her to break them.

"Nice work, big man!" complimented Blackfire, "Now, how about a little door service?"

Wasting no time, the figure lifted his right leg and kicked the door down. Outside, the two guards had prepared themselves to enter the cell when the door flew straight at them and knocked both out.

Blackfire was impressed, "No wonder they wanted you tied down. I just might have to keep you around. You are much stronger and more tolerable than Lobo…"

"I am my own," interrupted the figure, before turning towards the transport cockpit.

"Wow, just a little touchy," remarked Blackfire under her breath.

By this time, the ship's power was in a wild flux. The transport pilot desperately tried to maintain control. His quick thinking soon had the ship back on course. While he did, a heavy hollow breath grew in intensity behind him. This sent chills up his spin once he noticed. Turning around, he came face to face with a foreboding black mask. The pilot promptly fainted. While the figure picked up the pilot, Blackfire checked the controls. He took the pilot and two guards and stuffed them into a small escape pod. Setting the distress signal to a delay timer, he smashed the consoles before jettisoning the pod.

"So, you finished off the crew?" asked Blackfire when the figure returned.

"The distress signal will go off long after we are gone," informed the figure.

"You idiot!" protested Blackfire, "They are a liability! Just what in the name of X' Hal were you thinking? That sounds like something my sister would do!"

"I will not kill," informed the figure bluntly, "For there is no need. In this way, their leadership will be less likely to pursue us. Nothing will cause us more distress than ending the lives of law enforcement personal."

"Not how I play but okay," huffed Blackfire, "Anyway, I owe you big time; so, where to? It is a big universe out there."

"Earth," replied the figure promptly, "If possible."

"Ah, it all makes sense now," concluded Blackfire, "Any reason or just because?"

"It is my home," answered the figure, "I don't remember much but I know my answers lay there. It is the only part of me I have left; the only part that makes sense…"

"Guess luck is on your side today," Blackfire smiled, "I need to head there myself and we are about an Earth day's flight in hyper-driver. So, you have a name, big guy?"

"I do not recall a name," explained the figure, "In fact, I am unsure I ever had one; but I was given a project designation: Subject: R-1-X."

"A little long and clunky but respectable," shrugged Blackfire, "Still, you need something more streamlined; how about Rex? It goes with your Trench Coat Mafia/Vader look."

"It does not matter to me," relented Subject: R-1-X, "I merely desire to return home. Perhaps that will help me find what I am missing; and what is wrong with my attire?"

"Hey, nothing," backtracked Blackfire, "Just making a joke about Earth culture. You see, I have an old score to settle with my sister there. Once we are on earth, you can do as you please, so long as it does not interfere with my plans… then again; I could always use some extra muscle. Whadda think, Rex?"

"No thank you," R-1-X apologized, "I think I will find my own way for now."

"Okay then," acknowledged Blackfire reliantly, "But a word of advice; the Teen Titans are bad news. With a record like yours, they will be on your ass in a second if they discover you. Best keep a low profile once you are on your own."

"I will remember that," nodded R-1-X while she set the autopilot.

"Well, we got some time to burn," explained Blackfire with a yawn, putting her feet up on the console, "Gonna to crash out for a while. Touch me and you die."

R-1-X crossed his arms and leaned against the cockpit bulkhead, "You give yourself too much credit. I have little use for an under-aged delinquent."

"Boy, I feel loved," Blackfire huffed.

The two settled in for the trip ahead. A great distance and sometime later, five teenaged heroes set about plans for a weekend of fun. Atop Titan's Tower, a flurry of work went on. There, two competitors jockeyed for lunchtime glory.

"Boo-Yah!" yelled Cyborg in triumph, "Behold the fruits of my sandwich-making skills! Doesn't it just bring a tear to your eye?"

Before him stood a colossal sub-sandwich, piled high with almost everything one could place on a sandwich. Its creator beamed with pride.

"Oh, please; nothing can compare to my most awesome work; the Tofu Tower Sub!" countered Beast-Boy as he displayed his own culinary masterpiece.

What this sub lacked in culinary diversity it made up for in sauce variety. Each sandwich was a triumph of skill and a beauty to behold, at least to their creators.

"This still confuses me," interjected Starfire, "You are on the same team, yet still challenge each other? Is not the team that is divided already defeated?"

"Just some friendly competition, Star," explained Cyborg, "If we can make our only competition be ourselves, then we're a sure win!"

Starfire still looked confused, "Like a sparring match between comrades?"

"It goes beyond that," enlightened Beast-Boy, speaking as an eastern master of an ancient marshal art might, "It is a test that defines all those who would take the challenge. It embodies skill, desire, stamina, willpower, commitment, the drive to be supreme, and…"

"…and it just ate our lunch!" interrupted Cyborg with a look of pure horror.

Snapping from his delusion, Beast-Boy returned to a most frightening sight. As both gasped in total disbelief, Silkie, who had been quietly watching the two prepare their marvels, now had consumed Cyborg's sub and was in the process of devouring Beast-Boy's. Within seconds, the deed was done and Silkie let out an otherwise acceptable belch. With its hunger satisfied for the moment, Silkie rolled onto its back and began cooing with delight. By this point, hollow stares of anger and sorrow befell their faces.

"I can't believe that five hours of hard-earned glory has just been swallowed by some over-sized tackle bait!" yelled Cyborg, "I think it's time we went fishin'!"

"Leave Silkie alone!" cried Starfire, grabbing the now frightened Silkie and cradled it lovingly, "He was just hungry and does not deserve to be an aquatic sacrifice!"

"Break's over, you two!" announced Robin as he ascended the rooftop stairwell, "We need to finish setting up the basketball court mods for tomorrow's showdown. Starfire, you have an incoming transmission from Tamaran."

Starfire shrieked with delight and with Silkie in tow, flew down the stairwell as a very hungry and defeated Beast-Boy and Cyborg begrudgingly resumed work with Robin. Once in her room, Starfire sat Silkie beside her and resumed the transmission.

"Dear sweet Koriand'r!" greeted Grand Ruler Galfore in Tamaranean, "It has been far too long. How are you, my child?"

"K'Norfka Galf… I mean, Grand Ruler Galfore, it is good to see you," replied Starfire, most pleased, "I am well. Please, how is our home planet Tamaran?"

"Ha-ha! No need to be so formal around me," assured Galfore, "All is well here, my dear. However, I still bear unpleasant news regarding your sister; Komand'r was recently captured trying to re-enter Tamaranean territory and was being transported to stand trial for her crimes in the Centauri system but she escaped once again. We recently retrieved the crew from her transport and believe she is heading towards Earth."

This drained the joy from Starfire's face, "I understand. Thank you, Galfore; should I encounter her, I will surely deal with her myself."

"Your people are ready should you need us," added Galfore, "I say this for there is one more thing you need to hear; there was another being transported and aided in her escape. He was the Tal'Norean experiment subject we recovered from their last stronghold."

"I see," acknowledged Starfire, "This is most distressful."

"Shall I send help?" offered Galfore, "You know the power the Tal'Nor once possessed."

"No," assured Starfire, "My friends and I shall also deal with him. You need not worry."

"Please be careful," asked Galfore, "You have been and shall always be in my prayers."

"As you are in mine," assured Starfire as the transmission ended.

She sighed and bowed her head. In another part of the tower, a dark room began to fill with an ominous red glow. Raven meditated before her soul reflection mirror. Opening her eyes, she stared at her reflection, trying in vain to lose sight of the Scathe birthmarks covering her body. As she did, a dual pair of evil red eyes appeared, staring back at her. A cold chill ran down her spine as the disembodied voices of Slade and her father, Trigon, began to speak as one in a demonic tongue.

"Why do you run, dear child?" asked the voice, "You know the end is near; and for all your efforts, what has become of them? Each step has still been taken, everyone prophecy still fulfilled; save one. Yet, with all that has come and all that remains, you still resist."

Raven tried to look away but the burning eyes compelled her to keep looking.

"You know I am right," the voice continued, "Your friends can't save you. Everything prophesied will come to pass; all we need is you. It is your destiny."

"Stop it, Stop It!" cried Raven in a burst of pure emotion.

The power of her lament ripped through the tower as a wave of dark energy, destroying it in a violent explosion. Before her now was a ruined Jump City and Titans Tower, lit only by a sea of molten rock under dark skies, with her friends standing silently as stone statues. Raven cried out again before the horrific scene vanished. When she finally opened her blood-shot eyes, she was once more alone in her room. The work above continued until evening. Robin made a final inspection of the court, during which he spied Starfire sitting on the shore facing the setting sun. Sensing something amiss, he decided to join her. Starfire sat hugging her knees; unusual sadness etched on her face.

"Starfire!" called Robin as he approached her, "Everything alright?"

"Robin," Starfire sighed, "You have been searching for me?"

"Yes," replied Robin, sitting down, "You didn't return after talking to Galfore; what's up?"

"I do not know where up is anymore," began Starfire, "Nothing makes sense; we were so close. I do not want to keep fighting my sister but what choice do I have?"

"Now I see," deduced Robin, "Don't worry, Starfire, we'll be ready for her."

"No, I must do this on my own," countered Starfire, now holding back tears, "I do not wish to fight her, but I must end this. Our quarrel must be resolved. I must… I-I…"

With no strength left, Starfire burst into tears while Robin did his best to comfort her.

"You have beaten her before and you can do it again," he reminded her, "I know it's hard but you are stronger than her; better than her; and we will always be there for you."

As Robin put his right arm around her, she buried her head in his chest until the sun went down. Robin looked to the sky and closed his eyes. Meanwhile, down in the garage, Cyborg finished putting his tools away. Unbeknownst to him, Raven had followed him down. Walking to a basketball hoop on the other side, he grabbed the ball from below the hoop and began tossing a few shots, all the while giving his own play-by-play.

Raven stood amused as Cyborg called the action, "Cyborg goes up and over; a beautiful slam-dunk from the rookie! Now here he goes again, faking a three-point and going in under the basket. Back pass to Cyborg who goes left, no right and boom, another nice shot with no rim! This is why he was voted most valuable player back at his alma mater. Going back, the metal monster tries for a three-pointer from downtown! He shots, he… oh, he misses, off the rim right into… Raven!?"

The ball flew straight for Raven before a black aura engulfed it and brought it to a stop.

Raven grabbed the ball and tossed it back, "Thought you were into football."

"I was," corrected Cyborg, catching the ball and setting it down, "Besides, a two-on-two is better this way. Say, haven't seen you all day; you okay?"

"I'm fine," assured Raven, "Just been clearing my mind. Everything set for tomorrow?"

"Yep," confirmed Cyborg, "Amazing what can be done when you're not out on patrol."

"It's all part of being a Titan," shrugged Raven, "Come on, pizza's ready."

"I'm down for that!" smiled Cyborg as he followed Raven up the stairs.

The two joined the others in the dining room for a relaxing evening. Later on that night, high above the Pacific Ocean, the Tamaranean transport A'Soto slowly descended through Earth's atmosphere, crossing the terminator into night. On board, two renegade prisoners prepared to ditch their transport.

"Is the core ready?" inquired Blackfire, resetting the autopilot as the transport shook.

"Everything is set," confirmed R-1-X, "We can proceed with the jump. Just before the transport hits the ocean, the energy core will go critical. This will cause an implosion, masking the impact of the transport while assuring to destroy any identifiable debris."

"Sounds good," nodded Blackfire, who promptly made her way to the rear exit.

R-1-X quickly followed. After checking an auxiliary control panel for altitude and speed, Blackfire pulled the emergency airlock release. The airlock opened, causing a massive vacuum effect and activating audio and visual alarms. R-1-X held Blackfire firmly until she gave a sign to release her. Sucked out, she watched the transport race from her before she gleefully freefell for several seconds then slowed to a hover. After waiting a moment, R-1-X followed her out and spread his arms and legs to slow his descent. As he achieved terminal velocity, Blackfire became increasingly unsure of his landing ability.

The transport hit the ocean, causing a huge eruption of water. At the same time, the core went critical and imploded, sucking the explosion of water and debris back to its center of origin. This created a small whirlpool that quickly filled and vanished. Meanwhile, R-1-X plummeted towards the Pacific. Suddenly from under him, a pillar of earth jetted up from the ocean floor. Performing a back flip, R-1-X landed hard onto the pillar, kneeling with one leg, arms still spread. His impact halted the pillar's advance and shattered it completely. From the cloud of dust and debris, he created a floating slab under him. Standing up, he seemed unscathed from his violent landing.

Blackfire, quite impressed, flew down to check on him, "Wow, I was wondering what trick you would pull. You really had me going there for a while."

"I try," replied Rex with a hint of pride, "I also thank you for all your help; but I see that our deal is complete. Therefore, I must bid you, dear lady, ado."

"A poet, I see," teased Blackfire, "Well, if that is what you wish. You know, my offer is still on the table if you want. Just think about it."

"I think I will strike out on my own," explained Rex, "I have many questions to answer; but let us not become strangers. Should we meet again, it will be a pleasure."

"Fair enough," agreed Blackfire with a smirk, "Guess I will be seeing you then? Just remember what I told you. Oh, one last thing; is it Rex or R-1-X?"

"You may call me Rex," nodded R-1-X.

"Nice to see your people skills improving," smiled Blackfire, "See ya, lover boy!"

With a wink, Blackfire flew westward towards some faint city light on the horizon. Rex soon found himself alone over the vast Pacific Ocean. Folding his hands and bowing his head, he focused his energy until a crimson aura encircled his body.

"Strange," remarked Rex, ending his trance and the aura.

With a dip, he directed his slab west towards the same city lights and raced low over the ocean surface. On the other side of the horizon, most of Jump City slept peacefully. One resident who could not was Beast-Boy, founding himself atop Titans Tower facing the city. Raven, too, found sleep elusive and was compelled topside. Upon arrival, she found her comrade sitting on the ledge, looking rather beside himself.

"You were quiet at dinner tonight," noted Raven, walking over, "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Raven," replied Beast-Boy, "Yeah, just didn't feel like eating."

"I noticed," agreed Raven, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Beast-Boy sighed, "I don't know, it's like some weird aura comes and goes that effects how I feel; how everyone feels. Even Starfire had it!"

"Well, she did learn that her sister is once more after her," reminded Raven as she sat next to him, "And Robin did say she took it pretty hard."

"See? That's what I'm talkin' about!" explained Beast-Boy, "Starfire's the happiest person I know; she never gets down like that! Just wish I could make things better."

"I feel it, too," admitted Raven, "This whole deal with my father is getting to everyone."

"Not your fault," encouraged Beast-Boy, "We'll get through this like we always do."

"Thought I was here to cheer you up," grinned Raven briefly, "But I know what it is. This is why I tried to keep people away; I don't want to drag others into my problems."

"That doesn't matter," explained Beast-Boy, "We're friends and Titans; no matter what, we'll beat whatever comes our way! Though I know you find me annoying most days, you've still shown me how good a friend you can be. I was unsure what life would bring when I struck out on my own but now I have the Titans to call family; and I'll never give that up; or you up, either… I mean, as friends… that is… platonic… but not like…"

"Just be quiet," advised Raven, "We're having one of those moments again."

Beast-Boy shut up and sat quietly for a moment, watching the city softly glow in the night. Then, shivers ran up his spine as Raven put her hand on his.

"Thank you, for everything," she smiled, "Now try and get some sleep, okay?"

With that, she stood up and walked down the stairwell, leaving a stunned and speechless Beast-Boy. As she descended, a strange approaching presence made itself known. Unsure of whom or what it was, she continued down without hesitation. Outside, Rex arrived over the south end of Jump City Bay and made his way towards the large T-shaped tower on a large barrier island. A most curious site, Rex approached the structure low and slow. Intrigued by the automated defenses, he levitated towards the top, keeping a safe distance from the tower. Reaching the rooftop, he moved closer to take a better look.

Keeping low, he spied a short green figure walking away from him. Beast-Boy made his way to the stairwell, slightly cocky but still flabbergasted. After a quick yawn and stretch, he spied movement behind him and turned to investigate. Rex ducked behind a corner and waited. With nothing in sight, Beast-Boy scratched his head before continuing downstairs. After checking the area for others, Rex continued his observations when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Snapping around, he found a dark clocked female before him, arms crossed. The two hovered silently, each analyzing the other.

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Raven harshly.

"My official designation is Subject: R-1-X," introduced Rex in English, "I was on my way when I spied this odd structure and decided to take a closer look."

"I doubt that," huffed Raven, "Your aura seems… familiar; yet unholy. Who are you?"

Rex chuckled, "My tormentors never cared about the method, just the result. I, too, admit you seem familiar; but I am sure we have never met. My identity you know, but yours?"

"Call me Raven," answered Raven begrudgingly, "Now, what are you really here for?"

"Daughter of Trigon?" blurted Rex unwittingly, "But that is impossible!"

"How do you know my father?" inquired Raven spitefully, "Did Slade send you?"

"Is this the child?" thought Rex aloud, looking at his hands, "But how did I…"

Rex abruptly paused as an electronic beep sounded. His stance became rigid as he removed his left glove, revealing a glowing Scathe mark on his palm, ripped by a scar. Horror replaced the confusion on her face as Raven's birthmarks began to glow.

"You are the gate; I am the keeper," announced Rex in a demonic tongue, "The plans of Scathe will be forged to our will. In you hour of need, I will be there to guide your path. Together, we will secure destiny from damnation. The time is sooner than you think."

Raven hovered speechless as Rex re-gloved his hand and her birthmarks faded. Then, the same audible beep sounded, returning him to his former self.

"Damn those cretins," cursed Rex in English, rubbing the back of his neck, "It seems my tormentors still have their say even in death. I must remedy this quickly."

Confused and scared by the spectacle, Raven became increasingly aggravated as she dried her eyes, "Just who are you? What are you?"

"I am your light in the darkness," replied Rex, "Though I must secure my own peace first. There are those who would use you for their own means to subdue Trigon. I will not allow their plans to succeed; nor will I allow Trigon to enter this realm."

"What do you mean?" demanded Raven desperately, "You're not making any sense!"

"I want the same thing you do," explained Rex, "Redemption… and hope. Forgive my hasty departure but there are things I must address. Take heart, child, you're not alone."

With that, his slab crumbled. As Rex fell, Raven gave chase, unsure of what to expect; but before she could catch up, he hit the ground and disappeared in a cloud of dust. While chunks of rock rained down, Raven circled the area but found no trace of him. She landed and caught one of the falling pieces. Dissatisfied and confused but unable to rectify anything, she crushed the fragment before heading back inside. Unseen atop the tower, Robin watched her with growing concern. Unsure how to explain the events he witnessed and powerless to help, he, too, returned inside. Sometime later on Jump City Bay Bridge, a dark figure emerged from the shadows and made its way towards the sleeping city. Rex paused briefly mid-span to observe the tower before continuing along the sparsely driven roadway. The rest of the night passed without incident.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"This is Beast-Boy, broadcasting live from the top of Titans Towers, here in beautiful Jump City!" recounted the green Titian, dressed in casual sportscaster attire, "It's a gorgeous start to the day that will surely become a defining moment in Titans history. Two teams, unequaled in skill, will meet on the court to decide once and for all who the best of the best is. All the way from Steel City, Titans East offer up two of their greatest: Speedy, archer-clone of the boy-wonder with an arsenal of arrows; and Aqua-Lad, prince of the seven seas… or at least several fish tanks. They are up against Jump City's finest: from the Teen Titans comes Robin, leader of the Titans and armed with a utility belt fulla hurt; and Cyborg, the Metal Monster with a heart of gold and fists of doom! A lot is riding on this match. Who will be crowned as the undisputed champions? Who will take home the glory? Who will get the last slice of pizza!?"

Beast-Boy's delusions were abruptly shattered and reality brought back into sharp focus, courtesy of a well placed backhand by Raven.

"Hey, what was that for?" protested Beast-Boy, standing up and nursing his head.

"It was for the rest of us who are still working here!" informed Bumblebee as she, Raven, and Starfire positioned the picnic tables, "Thanks Raven. Mas Y Menos; quit doin' Starfire's job and get with your own like I told you ten minutes ago!"

The spry twins had been 'helping' Starfire with her various tasks, despite her modest and timid protests. They tried to argue with Bumblebee in Spanish, but her stern demeanor finally scared them into doing as they were told.

"They're really good boys," smiled Bumblebee, "They just need a reminder sometimes."

"They are indeed helpful," agreed Starfire, "But I still do not understand the 'basket' ball. How does dribbling help achieve victory? And how does a rock bounce?"

"They're just terms, Star," Bumblebee sighed with a grin, "You know, metaphors? First off, dribbling just means bouncing the basketball, especially when moving; and rock is just silly term for the orange ball the boys are using, which is called a basketball."

Starfire still looked quite confused, "So they named the sport after the sphere of desire?"

"You're better off just watching," interjected Raven after Bumblebee failed to think of an answer, "I don't think even they know all the rules so don't feel bad."

"Do you know these misunderstood rules?" asked Starfire.

"I try not to," explained Raven, "They give me headaches."

"But friend Raven, if they does such ill, is it not better to be ignorant of them?" inquired Starfire, "Perhaps this explains their bliss?"

"Raven's just not into sports," reminded Beast-Boy, "Besides, it just for fun!"

Starfire was all the more confused. By this time, Mas Y Menos has returned with a large order of gourmet tofu. Beast-Boy's eyes grew huge and his tongue hung out, much to Raven's dismay, as the twins set the dish on the table.

"I know how you only eat tofu," Bumblebee explained, "And we had a gourmet shop open in Steel that had the 'best tofu in town'; so we decided to bring some, just for you."

Beast-Boy fainted into Starfire's arms from joygasm. Meanwhile, the rest of the Titans were courtside, gearing up for the big game. Speedy went topless, with sports shorts displaying his trademark colors (reversed), white knee-high socks, and matching white shoes with red highlights. Robin wore a red armless sports shirt with a yellow collar, which carried his "R" insignia; black sports shorts, green calf-high socks, and black shoes. He also had on a red sweatband around his right wrist. Both still wore their trademark masks. Aqua-Lad sported a dark blue tank top with navy blue sports shorts and light blue shoes with gray highlights. He also wore his hair back in a ponytail. Cyborg warmed up in his standard blue, silver and black metallic attire.

After a few more warm-up shots and agility sprints, the boys were ready to begin. Beast-Boy, now recovered and dressed in a referee uniform, grabbed the basketball as the four players made their way to center court. Team East took the north side, while the Team Titans claimed the south. The rest of the Titans grouped together on the east sidelines.

"Gentlemen, I want a tough but clean game," announced Beast-Boy, "Street rules, no powers or abilities; roughhousing will cost you double your last. Let's get it on!"

And with that, he tossed the ball skyward and the game begun.

"Beast-Boy here, bringing you another exciting game from atop Titans Tower in beautiful Jump City," began Beast-Boy, once again imitating a sportscaster, "Tip-off has commenced and Speedy takes the jump rock from Robin. Aqua-Lad grabs the rock and drives 'round Robin before passing it back to Speedy, who makes his move against the Metal Monster; faking to Aqua-Lad before shooting for two points and it's good! Robin hands off to Cyborg, who charges down the right side before passing back to Robin. He tries for a drive to the basket, but Speedy is there to cover him; back to Cyborg, who shoots for three points… it's in with nothing but net!"

"Speedy leads off but it looks like Team Titans is going for a full-court press," continued Beast-Boy, "Speedy hands it off to Aqua-Lad, who tries for a breakout but loses his footing; ouch! Robin grabs the loose rock and brings it back, passing to Cyborg who goes for another three-pointer but it's off the rim! Speedy gets the rebound and charges down the court before passing to Aqua-Lad. Robin comes up to block Aqua-Lad and forces an 

offensive rebound by Speedy, who then makes an inside-shot for two points. With the score three to four, Cyborg passes the rock to Robin as they try to retake the lead…"

As the game continued bayside, a lone dark figure watched the rhythm of city life atop the Wayne Enterprises building in downtown Jump. Rex studied the patterns of traffic flow and human musings intently as he stood on the ledge, the wind blowing his coat sporadically.

"Staying out of trouble?" asked a feminine Tamaranean voice from above.

Rex looked up and to his left to see Blackfire descending.

"You might say that," he replied as she landed, "So, what brings you here?"

"Honestly, I was minding my own business when I spotted you in almost plain sight," explained Blackfire, "Thought I told you to stay away from this city; my sister and her bratty friends live here."

"Ah, I see," acknowledged Rex, "Though I doubt they are a threat. Your descriptions show them to be of disinterest to me. As for you, when will you confront your sister?"

"Soon," smirked Blackfire, "In fact, I have need of your service regarding this matter."

Rex stood silent.

"Since you are here, I would like you to deliver this letter for me," explained Blackfire, holding up a white envelope, "I know this contradicts my earlier warnings but sense you do not seem to fear them, why not use you?"

"What is in it for me?" asked Rex, "It seems a risky venture, considering your caveat."

"My eternal gratitude," winked Blackfire, "Plus I figure you can get a decent look at what you might be up against, should you find yourself in such a position."

Rex only crossed his arms.

"Look; I just need to let my little sister know I am back," reasoned Blackfire, "This is a family matter and it will stay that way, okay? Oh, and you might want to brush up of your English, the language humans speaks on this side of the planet."

Noon had come and the Titans took a break from the action to enjoy a hardy lunch. While Beast-Boy relished in his gourmet tofu, the rest enjoyed a variety of pizza pies. Starfire had brought some Zorka Berries and offered them to Mas Y Menos, which they found surprisingly appetizing. Most of the others declined.

"You guys ready to go down in the second half?" mocked Speedy, followed by a belch.

"Not on your life!" retorted Cyborg with an even louder, deeper belch.

"You two mind keep that down?" asked Bumblebee, "I'm trying to eat here. Anyway, I'm sure we'll kick butt; we always do!"

"Jump City's takin' home the glory, girl!" grinned Beast-Boy, "Best respect!"

The conversation quickly digressed as Mas Y Menos finished their meal. Now bored, they walked over to the court. Mas leapt onto the shoulders of Menos and with basketball in hand, began to dribble about. As they clumsily made their way towards the basket, Mas tried for a two-point shot; but it bounced off the rim and over the side. Mas Y Menos stared horrified before quickly arguing about blame. When no conclusion was reached, Mas hopped over onto the ledge as Menos scrambled up it. When they looked down, however, what they saw had them screaming and running back to the others, who became quite confused. Mas Y Menos hid behind Starfire, yelling about a flying black demon and pointing to the ledge. As the group began to get up, the 'black demon' came into view.

"You!" gasped Raven under her breath.

"I am known as Subject: R-1-X," introduced Rex in English, holding the basketball and floating on a slab of earth, "I have a message for the one called Starfire."

"Starfire, what's going on?" asked Robin.

"I do not know," claimed Starfire, quite confused, "You would not be the Tal'Nor experiment, would you?"

"I am my own," snapped Rex, stepping off the slab, "This is for you."

Rex dropped the ball and revealed an envelope, held on its end by his index and middle finger; "Koriand'r" was written in Tamaranean on it. As Starfire slowly approached, Rex flicked the envelope towards her. Though startled, she easily caught it. While she opened and began to read the letter inside, Robin hopped over the table and confronted Rex.

"Just what are you, anyway?" he demanded, "And what do you want from her?"

"Nothing," corrected Rex, "Today, I am but a messenger."

He looked to Raven briefly, who glared at him as he continued, "Although you might find me more useful later; until then, I am merely a shadow. I have no interest in any of you or your planet, save for a few personal matters. Now, if you will excuse me…"

As Robin was about to retort, a prism of light filled the air and disorientated the Titans.

"Double the Titans, I see," observed a group of disembodied voices as each color began to condense into its own humanoid form, "Excellent!"

Each took a place around the group, but ignored Rex. Robin, Speedy, and Aqua-Lad all quickly changed into their normal attire, while everyone else prepared for the expected battle. Rex simply watched.

"I see you don't recognize me," the seven colorful figures said in unison, "But you will soon enough."

As the seven took shape, Raven was the first to see their true form, "Dr. Light!"

"Ah, Raven; I'm glad you remember," praised the seven Dr. Lights, "I found my previous plans lacked the numbers to be productive; and though there are more than expected, it matters little. I'm tired of being a second page joke! This day you all shall learn to fear my power and respect my name!"

The seven then took their final shape; each was a copy of Dr. Light, with a different color tint. Their suits resembled a collection of prisms, yet still based on his previous designs.

"Fret not, my dark comrade," addressed the seven Dr. Lights to Rex, "I have no quarrel with you. As you bare no interest for these pests, all I ask is that you keep out of this."

Rex crossed his arms and snorted, quite annoyed by the whole display.

"Titans, GO!" commanded Robin and Bumblebee together.

Each Titan chose the closest figure and began their attack; but before they reached their targets, the seven began to spin, creating a disorienting kaleidoscope of swirling color.

"Not as easy as you thought," cackled the Dr. Lights, as the Titans lost their balance and fell, "The power of light holds you. Darkness may always be, but it still runs from light!"

By now, Beast-Boy, Speedy and Mas Y Menos began to get queasy. However, the other Titans did not fare much better; except for Cyborg, who just laughed.

"You must be blind to think I can't filter this out!" he smirked.

Closing his human eye, Cyborg used his cybernetic eye to clear the chaos.

"Hey, something isn't right here," he warned, "I saw seven figures, but only two are showing up in my filters; one on the infrared and ultraviolet, respectively."

"And yet you still can't tell which is real?" mocked Dr. Light, "Yet another question arises; would it matter anyway? The end is near, make your peace!"

While Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, Raven took action with a dome of black energy that engulfed all the Titans. With eyes glowing red, Raven levitated above the dome.

"You will find me much harder to defeat, dear child!" gloated the swirling mass of color, "Light cannot be touched, even by darkness."

By this time, Rex had backed away from Titans Tower, hovering on another slab of rock. Raven scowled at him briefly though the swirling color before turning her attention back to Dr. Light. Black tentacles crept from beneath her cape and formed a wall of energy, which then jutted into the kaleidoscope. This caused all seven Dr. Lights to slam into each other, ending their grip around the tower. The colorful show ended with a much disoriented, single Dr. Light; who fell over, dazed and confused with a broken suit. The black energy dissipated as Raven descended; but she appeared strained by her display and lost her balance upon landing. Starfire caught her. Meanwhile, Robin noticed that Rex was making a quiet exit down.

"Hey, Cyborg," smirked Robin, pointing to where Rex had been.

"I go the sonic, if you got the boom!" smiled Cyborg, nodding to Robin while re-cocking his sonic cannon.

The two took off after Rex. By this time, their quarry had leisurely descended halfway down the tower. Hearing a whistling noise, Rex looked up and was greeted by a small circular disk followed by a blinding blue light. The two met, resulting in an explosion that sent him through his slab and straight into the ground. The explosion damaged several tower wall panels. As the dust settled, Robin and Cyborg made their way down the outside of the tower and took up sides around the crater. Rex slowly stood up.

"Preemptive," he remarked, slightly hunched in the dust-choked air, "But unprovoked."

"Your connections with Blackfire do not help to your case," explained Robin, "But I know there's more to you. I saw your encounter with Raven last night."

"Nobody messes with our friends," added Cyborg, aiming his sonic cannon.

"End justifies the means?" asked Rex as the earth began to shake, "I can relate; but I must protest these childish antics!"

Suddenly, two earthen golems sprung from the ground and grabbed Robin and Cyborg. Rex then summoned another slab and ascended. However, Beast-Boy, in the form of an oversized hawk, and Bumblebee flew in to block his path; allowing Robin and Cyborg time to break free and reposition. After attending to Raven, Starfire joined in the blockade, her eyes glowing green. Rex paused to assess his plight. Robin and Cyborg covered him from below as Bumblebee, Starfire, and Beast-Boy held the sky around him. He looked straight up to see Speedy aiming a pair of arrows at him as Aqua-Lad cracked his knuckles.

"What have I done to warrant such ill treatment?" demanded Rex, looking about, "Shall I be condemned for the company I keep? Is this how your planet defines justice?"

"We can smell out a Darfur Rat when one draws near," replied Starfire.

"Both your species are arrogant!" rebuked Rex, "I see your sister is thus the exception."

He leapt backwards towards the tower as his slab exploded, obscuring his movement in a cloud of dust. Starfire, Beast-Boy and Bumblebee backed away and began searching for their target. Unknowingly on instinct, both Robin and Speedy launched their explosive ranged attacks together. Cyborg tracked Robin's attack with his sonic cannon and fired when it entered the dust. His blast impacted both weapons as they crossed paths, causing an enormous blast that tore into Titans Tower and hurled everyone in range to the ground. Rex, who had clung to the tower by gripping a panel edge, was caught in the center of the blast. Mas Y Menos, who were attending to Raven, tried their best to keep her upright as the tower shook. Everyone was dazed as debris crashed near the tower's base.

"Man, now that's what I call a sonic boom!" laughed Cyborg, as he got up and dusted himself off, "Didn't expect Speedy's arrows but that was one sweet explosion!"

"Dude, sweet explosion?" yelled Beast-Boy, jumping up, "You just blew up my room!"

"Oh… my bad; sorry, B.B.," relented Cyborg soberly after verifying the claim.

"Everyone all right?" asked Robin, as he stood, a bit dazed.

Within the twisted metal and debris of the blast cavity, Rex was disoriented and sore. As his eyes refocused, he noted something covering over his mask. As he sat up, it floated onto his lap. It was a group photo. At first, he did not recognize anyone from it; but slowly, one figure began to stand out. Rex picked up the photo and took a closer look. A sharp pain suddenly ripped into his head as a faint memory entered his mind. In it he saw a young girl being swept away by an avalanche. He clenched the picture tightly until the headache subsided. Remembering his situation, Rex quickly pocketed the photo, got up, and made his way towards the blast entrance. As he did, the unstable tower creaked and moaned all around him. Dust and smoke still chocked the air, but gradually cleared. The hole in the tower encompassed about three stories. Outside, Robin conversed with the other Titans via their communicators.

"Do you see him?" he asked.

"Negative," replied Speedy, "But from the sounds coming from the blast zone, I'd say he's still alive and kickin'. Suggest we rearm and wait for him to come to us."

"Rodger," acknowledged Robin, "Let's just be slightly more coordinated this time. So how's Raven?"

Speedy looked over to Raven.

"I'm fine," she grumbled begrudgingly.

Rex stood near the left edge of the hole, contemplating his next move. As the Titans waited, the earth beneath them began to shake. Raven, Speedy, and Aqua-Lad still found it hard to see the others as the tower shook again. Mas Y Menos quickly ran up and down the roof's edge until they spotted them; but they were horrified to see several stone hands, supported by pillars of earth, suddenly spring from the ground, ensnaring the Titans below and carrying them up to the blast zone. Speedy readied another pair of arrows but could not see Rex or find a safe way to help his comrades. Rex stayed within the relative safety of the blast cavity.

"I have only so much reserve for childish games," informed Rex harshly, "But playtime is now over. Think of me as you will, it makes little difference. In due time you should find me a great asset; until then, it appears we are enemies. Remember this day and the folly of your ways. Only then can you hope to become more than mere targets."

"Why not just tell us what's going on?" argued Robin as he struggled to break free.

"To me, my very existence is a riddle I have yet to grasp and cannot explain," explained Rex, "I only know what I have seen and heard; and none of it makes sense. In this chaos I have found a new mystery; yet another piece to the puzzle of my why… Enough idle chatter, I have a new goal to obtain. Farewell."

With that, Rex leapt from the crater and plunged towards the ground, where he was swallowed up. Once gone, the hands dissolved, releasing the ensnared Titans. Back on solid ground, Robin pounded his fist into the dirt as the others regained their composer. What remained of their day had been ruined. Unable to continue their festivities, the Titans reluctantly began the reconstruction process on the tower. Aqua-Lad joined Speedy and Cyborg in cleaning up the debris from the blast zone and helped Beast-Boy dig through what was left for any personal items. He then called up his pal Tramm to help Cyborg, who began to reconstruct the damaged support beams. Mas Y Menos were charged with inspecting the inside of the tower for further damage. Bumblebee translated, as best she could, for the boys while helping Starfire inspect the outside of the tower. As evening fell, a cool breeze began to blow off the bay.

"How ya doin' in there?" asked Aqua-Lad, checking on Cyborg and Tramm.

"Finally done reinforcing the support beams," replied Cyborg, "Tramm's been a lifesaver. We'll be able to at least get some replacement panels mounted by tonight."

Tramm jumped with delight as he displayed their evident progress.

"We completed the recovery work," announced Speedy, catching up to Aqua-Lad, "Sadly, there wasn't much to save and it looks like B.B. will need to seriously hit the mall pronto. By the way, Cy, where do you want the rest of the debris?"

"Just leave it outside where you have it," replied Cyborg, "I'll go through it later. Just tell Beast-Boy he'll be put up in one of the extra rooms until I can get everything completed here. Luckily for him, he doesn't own much that can't be easily replaced."

"One step ahead of you," Speedy grinned, "He's already moved in. In fact, he's taking his better than I expected. You guys need anything else?"

"Na, you two can take five," Cyborg smiled, "Tramm and I got it."

"Hey, race ya to the fridge!" challenged Speedy to Aqua-Lad.

"Just try to keep up!" grinned Aqua-Lad as he led off.

Speedy was quick on his heels. Both nearly ran over Beast-Boy as he checked up on his room. The cavity was cleaner but still heartbreaking.

"Hey, lil' buddy!" Cyborg waved, "Looks like a couple days work here but we'll have you back in no time. I'll even take ya shopping to make up for it."

"Thanks, guys," smiled Beast-Boy, "But I'm missing one important photo; have you guys seen it?"

"Sorry, haven't seen any pictures," shrugged Cyborg, "I'll keep a lookout, though."

On top of Titans Tower, Bumblebee and Starfire met up with Mas Y Menos.

"I have to give Cyborg credit," began Bumblebee, "Almost no damage to the rest of the tower."

"It is most comforting to know our beloved home is so sturdy," smiled Starfire.

Mas Y Menos reported in Spanish a clean bill of health for the inside of the tower. The four then descended to check on Cyborg. Across the bay, Robin and Raven walked back from delivering Dr. Light to the local J.C.P.D. precinct. The sun had set but afternoon's warm radiance still colored the evening sky in the soft hues of autumn. Raven had chosen to walk along the boardwalk south of Titans Tower. Robin followed at a distance, waiting for an opportunity to break the silence that had gripped her since the climatic end to the day's festivities. After a short time, she abruptly stopped and turned to face the tower. Robin slowed his pace until he stood beside her.

"A lot's happened that needs explanation," began Robin, "I would leave your personal life alone but it's too important to the safety of the team."

"What do you want to know?" asked Raven, halfheartedly.

"I think you know," countered Robin, "Your emotions, your connection to R-1-X; I need to figure out what's going on; not just for the good of the team but for my friend."

"My emotions are fine," retorted Raven, "They have not affected my performance."

"Maybe not, but they have affected the others," rebuffed Robin, "You can't deny the mood changes in the others. You can't keep trying to hide these things. The link we share helped me recognize this. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I figured you would," Raven admitted with a sigh, "And you're right, my emotions have spilt out. There's just so much to deal with right now."

"I have to know what's going on," explained Robin, "We haven't seen Slade in weeks but we know he'll be back. Does this have anything to do with him or your father?"

"No," affirmed Raven, "Not directly, but everything has taken its toll; and you guys have suffered. I've tried to stop it but it's just too much. All I've wished was for my friends not to deal with my problems. I deserve to suffer, they don't."

"You know we're here for you, regardless of the cost," reassured Robin before pausing, "Then there's also the matter with this R-1-X guy; I caught part of your conversation last night. I didn't understand it all but your reaction today proves something's up. There is more to him than just an escaped experiment; and I need to know what."

"What would it matter?" asked Raven, looking down, "Not even he can stop what is going to happen; no one can. It's pointless to talk about it."

"I'll admit the future does seem bleak," admitted Robin, "Someone once told me, 'So many times, it's hopeless, dark and gray; and other times, it's hope that saves the day'. If there is a way, we will find it. Always remember that."

"He said I was the gate, he the gatekeeper," explained Raven, "He then displayed a torn Scathe mark on his left hand. From what I can gather, it appears that he was created in an effort to stop my father's entry into this world; but if the Tamaraneans thought him to be dangerous, what then is his real intent? He apparently did not expect to find me here."

"We've seen how unpredictable he can be," reminded Robin, "He can't be trusted."

"I also couldn't get a sense for him," continued Raven, "Not even emotion; either he's not a living being or he can block my telepathy without me sensing it."

"That only makes things more complex," sighed Robin.

"There's one more thing," added Raven, "Just before he raised his hand, I heard an electronic beep. This triggered something that altered the way he acted. It sounded again when he finished, reverting him back. I think something might be controlling him."

"That might explain his actions today," gathered Robin, "Though I doubt Blackfire's behind it. There must be a method to his madness, we just have to find it; but until then, we should remain cautious. He's just too powerful to ignore."

Raven nodded.

"Well, looks like we best headed for home," advised Robin, looking up at the sky, "Titans East will be leaving soon…"

"Just stay," interrupted Raven as she gripped his left arm and leaned against him, closing her eyes, "Just for a moment."

Robin did not know what to make of this. A little embarrassed and dumbfounded but unwilling to spoil the moment, he sighed and smiled as he gazed upon the twilight lit bay. Back at the tower, the majority of the Titans hung out in the large living room. Speedy and Aqua-Lad had raided the refrigerator and were now lounging on the large red couch watching Mas Y Menos noisily battle each other via the Gamestation.

"I play winner!" called Beast-Boy as he neared the group.

"Good luck," moaned Speedy, "Menos has been kicking serious butt."

"Yeah, Mas is pissed, too," added Aqua-Lad, "They take this game way too seriously."

Mas Y Menos were slamming controllers and arguing as they played.

"We're done!" announced Cyborg with a big grin as he walked in, "All I have to do now is reinstall the walls, floor, ceiling, and utilities and we'll be ready to move B.B. back in."

Starfire and Bumblebee followed him in. Starfire had a worried look.

"Sweet!" Beast-Boy grinned.

"Pack it in, boys!" announced Bumblebee, "We need to get back to our own tower."

Speedy and Aqua-Lad yawned and stretched before getting up. Mas Y Menos continued playing until Bumblebee came over and turn off the game system. The brothers stared horrified before trying to argue with her; but quickly backed off once she gave them the look. With the boys in check, the Titans proceeded to the main hanger. Down below, Tramm primed the T.E.-ship for launch. It was an updated version of the T-ship, with some minor seating adjustments.

"I wonder where Robin and Raven are," expressed Starfire anxiously.

"Miss us?" asked Robin, standing behind her.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed with delight, "You are all right."

"It's good to see you, too, Star," said Robin with some effort as she embraced him.

"Looks like someone has a girlfriend," teased Speedy, to Aqua-Lads delight.

Robin glared at them, to which they quickly hid inside the T.E.-ship.

"Everything go well?" inquired Bumblebee.

"Yeah, no problems," replied Robin as he looked to Raven, who stood near the hanger entrance, "Let's just hope Dr. Light has finally learned his lesson."

Mas Y Menos hopped atop one other and bowed to Starfire, took her right hand, and kissed it. Starfire blushed, unsure how to respond.

"Okay, Brothers Montague, say ado to your Lady Capulet," sighed Bumblebee.

"Hope we can do this again," smiled Cyborg, "Just without the interruptions."

"We will," assured Bumblebee with a kiss on the cheek, "Keep safe, big man."

Cyborg turned red as Bumblebee flew into her ship. Some unseen hoots greeted her.

"When we get home, you're all going to get it!" she growled.

The T.E.-ship engaged its engines as everyone said their goodbyes. Then it flew down the launch tube and into the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The toll of bells from a lone church within the sleeping city of Jump rang out through the cool clear sky. In the moonlight, near an unassuming backdoor at the base of the Wayne Enterprises building in lower downtown, a red laser streaked from the darkness and disabled a security camera. From the shadows of the alleyway emerged three teenage figures; Jinx, Mammoth and Gismo of the notorious H.I.V.E. Five. Gismo went to work hacking the door access panel with his electronic backpack. Within a few seconds, it unlocked. A warning light indicated power failure on the security console deep inside the building; but it was subdued before the guard on duty noticed. Slipping into the small red-lit hallway, the trio wasted no time disabling the remaining security cameras before accessing the solitary elevator at its end.

During their decent, Gismo again hacked into the security system, rerouting the controls to his pack. By this time three security guards, who protected a large vault that resided at the bottom of the shaft, noticed a loss of automatic security protocols and tried resolving the problem, but to no avail. Finally, the elevator arrived, announced by a classic chime. Instinctively, the guards prepared themselves for its occupants. The door opened to an empty car. The guards stood dumbfounded, until the wall above and adjacent to the door exploded. Mammoth lead the charge and tackled the closest guard, hurling him into the far wall. His attack was quickly followed by a flurry of hexes, courtesy of Jinx, which rendered the other guard's weapons useless. She then gracefully flipped out and landed in front of them, smiling.

Unable to fire on her, the guards tried melee attacks but instead tripped and watched their weapons crumble to pieces as they hit the ground. Mammoth grabbed them and lifted both above his head and slammed them together, knocking each out; after which, he flung them into a pile with the other. Gismo emerged last, using his arachnid-legs, and tried to access the vault controls but found it damaged by hexes. While he grumbled, Jinx winked to Mammoth, who grinned as she flung another barrage of hexes at the vault door. He then grabbed the door and using typical brute force ripped it out. After the door was thrown aside, the group prepared to reward their efforts; but as they entered, a horrifying sight befell them; for within its confines stood the Teen Titans.

"Look; it's been a long day," yawned Cyborg, "Just give up now so we can go home."

The trio just stood in disbelief.

"If you won't make the first move," began Raven as she disappeared into darkness.

"Then we will," she finished, reemerging behind them.

"Wait just one cruddy minute!" yelled Gismo finally, "How the snot did you guys get in there or even know we broke in!? I had every stinkin' security device disabled!"

"Does it really matter?" countered Robin.

"No, not really," agreed Mammoth.

"I count only three," remarked Starfire, "What happened to your H.I.V.E. Five?

"Cruddy Mother Mae-Eye happened," growled Gismo, "You guys owe us big time!"

"That was really low, especially for you guys," added Mammoth, "It's a fate worse than death. Seriously, how can superhero's get away with that?"

Beast-Boy began to snicker.

"Shut it, bunny-boy; we were lucky to escape!" yelled Jinx, "We haven't seen Private H.I.V.E. or SeeMore since. You guys went too far that time!"

"Are we done here?" moaned Raven, "It's not like you guys didn't have that coming."

"So I guess you won't give us the loot then?" asked Mammoth sarcastically.

"You're joking, right?" questioned Beast-Boy, "Hell-o? We are still the good guys here!"

"That's debatable," snorted Gismo.

"Kid's not too bright, huh?" remarked Mammoth to Jinx.

"He has his faults," replied Raven.

"It would best if you surrendered," suggested Starfire, her eyes now glowing green.

"I don't think so!" Jinx smirked defiantly.

Gismo launched a hell-storm of mini-missiles but Raven and Starfire destroyed most of them. Jinx flung hexes about the room as Mammoth smashed a large hole in the ceiling. Now concealed by smoke and dust, Gismo launched a set of flexible elastic metallic grappling lines up into hole. Jinx and Mammoth grabbed onto his backpack as it began to reel him up. Before the Titans could give chase, the vault room began to collapse. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast-Boy grabbed the three guards while Raven and Robin went after the trio. Breaking into a stairwell, the three hastily made their way to the third floor. Kicking open the door, they ran in and blocked the entrance, trapping Robin inside the stairwell. The long hallway was windowless and lined with plain unassuming doors.

"This is just great!" complained Gismo, "Those noisy rotten Do-Gooding… I mean, I disabled every cruddy alarm! It was a perfect plan! We were so close!"

"Sock it!" warned Jinx, "We need to find a way out of here quick."

As she spoke, Mammoth slammed open one of the doors and went inside, finding janitorial items and a small window. He snorted in frustration.

"It's almost not worth the trouble," Raven sighed, emerging from the hallway floor in front of Gismo and Jinx, "You three are more vexing then you're worth."

While an explosion from behind marked Robin's entrance, Mammoth pulled Jinx and Gismo into the room and slammed the door. Without stopping, he charged the window at the end of the office, Jinx and Gismo under each arm. Crashing through, the three quickly saw the flaw his plan. The trio screamed as they plummeted to Earth. In the alleyway below, the other Titans took up positions as they fell towards a pile of crash; but just as the trio impacted, they suddenly vanished.

"Any of this seem odd to you?" sighed Cyborg after digging through the trash.

"I'm so confused," remarked Beast-Boy with a yawn, "And tired."

"It is indeed most perplexing," agreed Starfire.

"You got 'em?" asked Robin from the hole where the window was.

"Don't know how but they just vanished," reported Cyborg, "We so had them, too. Right in from of us and boom! Gone. It's like the street just swallowed them up."

This troubled and annoyed Robin greatly. Meanwhile, Jinx, Gismo, and Mammoth were sucked through earth before being spewed out onto a municipal baseball field in a dazed state. Slowly, they knocked the dirt from their ears before standing.

"Someone care explainin' what the crud just happened?" muttered Gismo.

"Where are we?" asked Jinx.

"Man, this is depressing," remarked Mammoth, "Even the ground treats us like dirt now."

"Then be grateful my information was outdated," said a hollow voice from the darkness, "But I think this failure was good; for your success with me is far more valuable."

The trio jumped and spun about as a dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"I am known as Subject: R-1-X," introduced Rex, "You may call me Rex. I have need of you for a covert data mining hack. In return, you will be rewarded handsomely."

"Hey guys, check out the Vader wannabe!" laughed Gismo, "The force is not strong with this one. Halloween's way over, dude!"

Mammoth and Jinx, however, did not find it so funny.

"Odd display of gratitude to your rescuer," remarked Rex sternly.

Gismo only stopped laughing after Jinx whacked him.

"So, what did you have in mind?" she inquired as Gismo muttered under his breath.

"Smart girl," complimented Rex, "My request is straightforward; hack into the Teen Titans mainframe and acquire all biographical information within their database."

"Ha, that'll be cake!" Gismo gloated, "I could do that with my eyes closed."

"The big setback is their defense grid around the island," informed Jinx.

"Not to mention our recent record against them is not doing well," added Mammoth.

"They will soon be at rest and the defense system will be a null issue," assured Rex, "Your primary concern will be to reframe from contact at all costs."

"What will Mammoth and I do?" questioned Jinx.

"Gismo will need protection if detected," told Rex, "You must not be discovered."

"So what's in it for us?" asked Mammoth.

"Yeah, we never work for free!" sassed Gismo.

"If your goals are achieved," explained Rex, slightly annoyed, "And you reframe from continuing your mindless banter, you'll have this waiting for you."

Rex lifted his right arm and before them arose from the earth a mound of cash, gold, and jewelry. The trio's eyes grew huge.

"Estimated value: 2.5US million," explained Rex, "Any questions?"

"When do you want us?" smiled Mammoth as Gismo and Jinx nodded.

"It will depend on the Titans," enlightened Rex as his retracted the bounty from view, "As planned, they should return to their home after failing to find you. Once they are asleep, you will commence the operation and complete your assigned task."

"One last question," asked Jinx, "How will we get there?"

"The same way you got here," informed Rex.

All three shuddered at the idea. Taking a moment, they huddled together.

"We'll do it!" announced Jinx, Gismo, and Mammoth with a smile.

"Then we shall proceed," nodded Rex, handing Gismo a small object, "Take this optical disk and collect the data on it. Since you have time; I suggest resting for the moment."

Rex then disappeared, leaving the trio alone in the park. With nothing better to do, the three soon fell asleep in the stands of the municipal baseball park. Dreams of copious wealth danced through their heads as Rex reemerged a few hours later. He paused to watch them momentarily before tapping loudly on the metal bleachers, causing the trio to jump and wake up, quite startled.

"The time is now," announced Rex while the three begrudgingly descending onto the field, "Sources tell me you three once occupied Titans Tower; I'll trust you will know what to do. Again, your objective is data recovery. Do not fail me."

Before anyone could speak, the trio was once again sucked into the earth.

"You are a hard man to find," remarked a feminine Tamaranean voice from behind, "Though I see you made some friends."

Rex turned around to find Blackfire emerging from the shadows.

"I found a clue to my past," he replied in kind, "But I need more information."

"Has my letter been received?" inquired Blackfire.

"It has," confirmed Rex.

"Good; hope it did not cause you too much trouble," added Blackfire.

"It led me to this clue," informed Rex, "I should thank you for the opportunity."

"Guess things just work out sometimes," smiled Blackfire, "Life is funny that way."

Meanwhile, Jinx, Gismo and Mammoth found themselves spat out at the base of Titans Tower. Slowly, they stood up, knocking dirt from their ears.

"Where now?" asked Mammoth quietly as the sky hinted dark shades of blue.

"Gotta find a utility room," whispered Gismo, "Should be one a couple stories up."

"How do we get up there?" inquired Jinx.

"This way," smiled Mammoth as he lifted her up onto his shoulders.

He then began to climb, using the spacing between the tower panels for grips. Gismo extended his arachnid-legs and followed. Once they reached the right level, Gismo went to work prying open a smaller service panel. Inside was a small darkened room with various service ports to the tower mainframe and telecommunication wiring. While Mammoth closed the service panel, Gismo accessed one of the computer ports and began to hack he way in while Jinx watched the door leading to the interior of the tower.

"Sucka… alarm system disabled and all evidence of our presence erased," smiled Gismo, "Vader-boy was smart to exploit the proximity flaw. When will Cyborg learn?"

While he went to work, Jinx decided to take a peek beyond the door. Finding no one about the hallway, she began to snoop about. While creeping around, she was suddenly startled to hear a door open behind her. She immediately ducked behind a nearby corner. Peeking around, she was surprised to see Cyborg walk out; though he appeared to be sleepwalking. Intrigued, she decided to trail him. He clumsily made his way into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and took out a sandwich while Jinx hid in the shadows. Memories of her time with Stone soon flooded her mind. As he ate, she slowly crept closer, until finally leaning on one end of the countertop. Cyborg washed down his late night meal with a cool bottle of root beer, before finishing with a modest belch. Jinx giggled without thinking, before gasping and quickly covering her mouth.

"Ji-Jinx? What're you doin' up?" asked Cyborg, looking rather guilty and embarrassed.

Jinx was beside herself with fear and confusion, "Who? Huh? What? Me? Up?"

"Yeah," said Cyborg, groggily, "Don't you know we gotta test tomorrow?"

At first, she did not know what to make it; then she realized he was still sleepwalking.

"Umm, yes I-I do; but-but the better question is, why are you up?" she faked.

"I get hungry when I'm nervous," explained Cyborg.

"About what, Stone?" Jinx inquired, "You always ace tests."

"Well, since you're here," blushed Cyborg, fidgeting with his fingers, "I-I was won-wondering if you'd like to go to the H.I.V.E. prom with me."

Jinx turned bright red.

"I understand if you've already found someone else," assured Cyborg, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes-yes, I'd love to!" she answered with a nervous grin.

Cyborg smiled jovially, "Sweet. So, umm, what time did you wanna meet?"

Jinx, now overcome by long buried emotions, walked over to him and took his hands in hers. Standing on her toes, she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Stone; for giving me one more chance," she sighed.

Without another thought, she closed her eyes and softly kissed him. Time stopped. Tears stained her cheeks as she slowly loosed her lips from his. Realizing her predicament and unable to control her emotions any longer, Jinx ran off, leaving Cyborg utterly speechless in his dreamlike stupor. She found an isolated corner to pull herself together. Meanwhile, Mammoth had become concern about her prolonged absence and began searching for her. He found her crouched near the utility room, drying her eyes.

"There you are; what the hell have you been doing?" demanded Mammoth quietly until he heard her sniffle, "Hey, what's wrong? You've were gone for quite a while."

"Nothing," assured Jinx, standing up, "I was checking the area for anyone awake and just got something in my eyes. I'm fine."

Mammoth raised an eyebrow, not convinced by her story, "Right… okay, then. Anyway, Gismo's almost done; better head back before we get caught."

Jinx nodded and followed him back. When they returned, Gismo had just completed downloading the last of the data.

"Cruddy archaic system," murmured Gismo as his comrades entered, "And where have you been? You're supposed to be guarding me!"

"Keep it down," rebuffed Jinx, "You got the goods?"

"Yeah, yeah; took long enough," reemphasized Gismo, "Let's get the crud outta here."

Gismo was the first out, followed shortly by Jinx, who sat atop Mammoth's shoulders. He then resealed the access panel before following the others down. Once on the ground, the trio watched as the sky grew brighter as dawn was about to brake.

"Where's our ticket outta here already?" grumbled Gismo, "Sith Lord Wannabe…"

As if on cue, the three were once more pulled through the depths of the earth. Back in the Tower kitchen, Cyborg still stood dumbfounded in his catatonic state.

"Hey, Cyborg," greeted a drowsy Robin, grabbing a glass of water.

Once finished, he finally noticed Cyborg's lack of movement.

"Umm, Cy? Hello?" called Robin, poking him several times.

After a moment, he finally woke up.

"Wha… Robin?" muttered Cyborg, "Where am… what's going on?"

"You tell me," shrugged Robin, "You're the one standing in the kitchen."

Cyborg looked around and finally realized where he was.

"Man; guess it was a dream," he mumbled to himself, "But it felt so real."

"Looks like you were sleepwalking," concluded Robin, "You'd better get back to bed."

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Cyborg, still very confused.

As he and Robin returned to their rooms, on the other side of town, the trio had arrived back at the baseball park, knocking still more dirt from their ears.

"I'll never get use to that," muttered Mammoth.

Jinx and Gismo agreed.

"You took longer than expected," announced Rex, emerging from the earth behind them, "But I see you got the job done."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your mask on!" sassed Gismo, removing the mini-disk from his backpack and tossing it to him, "Here ya go. Now where's our payment?"

"After I verify the data," rebuffed Rex, catching the disk.

Tapping the back of his head, he proceeded to place the disk into a concealed drive slit that opened. The trio gawked in disbelief. Rex paused for a moment, then raised his right hand and revealed the payment beside them.

"You have done well," he praised, "This is exactly what I need."

Gismo, Jinx and Mammoth still stood wide-eyed and befuddled.

"You-you aren't human, are you?" stuttered Mammoth.

"Genetically, I am quite human," countered Rex, "Admittedly, I am no longer merely human; but that is none of your concern. Your payment awaits; please enjoy."

When they finally saw their reward, their fear was forgotten and immediately dove in; but after a short time, Jinx began to lose her enthusiasm. Though now covered with jewelry, 

she left her comrades and found a secluded spot on the bleachers to sit, looking rather beside her self. Rex, who had been assimilating the data, watched her wondered off.

"My dear, why the long face?" he inquired, walking over.

"It's nothing," sighed Jinx, keeping her eyes towards the ground.

"Placing such effort into nothing is not wise," countered Rex, "But I know what this is really about."

Jinx looked up, confused and slightly embraced.

"I watched what progress I could from afar," informed Rex, "You almost compromised the mission; but do take heart. He likely shares feelings for you; however, if you are to awaken your sleeping prince, you will have to redefine what is truly important."

Jinx was struck by his words and nodded with a cautious smile.

Walking back, he addressed the others, "I suggest leaving before sunrise."

"Okay; sure; fine; whatever!" sassed Gismo.

"Hey, where'd you get all this stuff?" asked Mammoth, "Kind of looks familiar."

"Such questions are better left unasked," enlightened Rex, "Ado."

With that, he descended into the earth, leaving the trio to their whims. By now, dawn had come to Jump City. At the Wayne Enterprises building, construction crews had already arrived and began stabilizing the stricken structure. Out in the bay, Titans Tower basked in the growing warmth of the rising sun.

"WHAT!?" yelled Cyborg, shaking the tower, "I can't believe this! That's impossible!"

"What's going on?" asked Robin as he raced into Cyborg's room, "What happened?"

"We got hacked!" cried Cyborg as he franticly raced through pages of data displayed on a built-in screen on his bedroom wall.

"Dude, what's with all the yelling?" asked Beast-Boy with a yawn, "Too early for this…"

"I heard Cyborg's pain filled cries; is he not well?" asked Starfire, following Beast-Boy.

"Looks like we've be hacked," informed Robin, "Not sure by whom."

"And they did it from inside the tower!" growled Cyborg, "How did this happen!? They even erased all my security surveillance files! Aw, man, this is bullsh…"

"Calm down, Cyborg," encouraged Robin, "Just breathe."

"I Am Calm!" snapped Cyborg.

"Can someone tell me why we're all standing in Cyborg's room?" asked Raven groggily.

A short time later, the Titans regrouped in the operations den. Cyborg combed through the mountain of digital data on the big screen while the others watched and waited for his analysis. Beast-Boy passed out on the large red couch while Raven made herself tea.

"Okay, listen up," began Cyborg, "Looks like whoever did this came in through one of the outer service panels into a utility room and plugged into the access port, which they used to hack into the system. Strange, it's like they already knew the layout of the tower."

"What about the island sensors?" Robin asked.

"That's what I don't get," replied Cyborg, "Nothing was detected entering the island. The security system was turned off only after they were insi… aw; don't do this to me…"

Everyone looked at Cyborg, who about sank in his seat.

"I know who did this," muttered Cyborg, "…Gismo."

The Titans were shocked.

"But how?" asked Robin, "And why?"

"I can explain the why, I think," informed Cyborg, "He copied all our personal data files and did the same to the whole database; criminals, allies, contacts, everything! The how, however, may lie in this..."

Cyborg enlarged the symbol on the screen; it was a torn Scathe mark.

"R-1-X!" growled Raven.

"It's obvious he wanted us to find this," remarked Robin, "Question is, why?"

"He's gathering intelligence," snarled Raven, "No good can come from this."

"Slow down there, Raven," advised Cyborg, "Isn't like Gismo did any permanent damage; surprisingly. Everything else seemed to be untouched and secure."

"Look, we don't time for this," countered Raven, "He has a direct connection to my father though that symbol. He's not here to help anyone. If we do not get some real answers soon, he'll become more dangerous to us than Slade!"

"I have to agree with Raven," concurred Robin, "If his connection to Trigon run that deep, then he cannot be trusted."

"So what do we do?" asked Beast-Boy with a yawn, "Search the city aimlessly looking for someone from a B-rated movie?"

"You got a better idea?" asked Robin.

"Friends!" implored Starfire, "We must be unified in our resolve to uncover the truth."

"Starfire's right," relented Robin, "Look, every major challenge we've faced blindsided us because we ignored the warning signs. I say it's high time we go on the offensive. Now we'll make the first move. Sweep the city from top to bottom. Titans, GO!"

With a little effort by some, the Titans scattered to the far parts of Jump City. Robin explored the downtown rooftops as Cyborg scanned the streets in the T-Car. Beast-Boy combed the alleyways and sewers. Starfire flew over the suburbs while Raven checked the industrial district. The search continued until noon. Meeting at the downtown pizzeria, they regrouped to compare notes and enjoy some lunch.

"Didn't find anything," informed Cyborg, before devouring a whole large pizza, "Mmm, good pizza; but I did think of some ways to upgrade our security systems."

"I think I found how R-1-X got Gismo's interest," added Robin, "Checked in with Wayne Enterprises; seems someone managed to still steal a hefty amount from the vault."

"How?" asked Cyborg, "The vault was totaled and almost took out the entire building."

"I don't know," admitted Robin, "But over half the vault's content is missing. We know Gismo, Jinx, and Mammoth didn't take any. Just seems too coincidental."

Cyborg began pondering about the previous night but could not draw any conclusions. Before he could say something, a large explosion from street level shook the pizzeria, knocking all to the floor. Scrambling up, the Titans leapt into action, descending to the street below. There they found a large pack of mechanical wolves, headed by none other than Johnny Rancid. He rode a larger, newer bike that resembled the rest of the pack.

"Welcome to the hunt, kiddos!" greeted Johnny with a smile, "You shoulda known the Pin couldn't hold me down! Now feel the wrath of my wolf pack!"

On his command, the pack of ten launched a salvo of mini-missiles before splitting into attack pairs. The Titans scattered to dodge the incoming volley but were caught off guard by the speed of the wolves and became surrounded. Beast-Boy morphed into his own Canis lupus and returned the unfavorable growls while his comrades circled up.

"We don't have time to deal with you, Johnny!" snorted Robin, "Titans, GO!"

Cyborg led off with a couple rounds from his sonic cannon at two of the wolves. Starfire took to the air and fired a barrage of star-bolts towards two more. Robin whipped out his boomerangs and hurled them another two. Raven invoked 'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos' and hurled manhole covers at three wolves. Beast-Boy went in headfirst at the last wolf for a jugular bite but found its metallic skin far too tough. The wolf shook him off and began its counterassault. Getting up, he shifted into an Alaskan Grizzly and tackled the wolf. Meanwhile, Cyborg found himself up to his elbow in trouble. His wolves had made a pincer attack before trying to swallow both arms. He just chuckled, firing both sonic cannons that hurled both into opposite buildings. Johnny just snorted.

Starfire found her wolves' attempts to make her a chew toy unappealing. Fed up with their lack of cooperation, she lifted them over her head and slammed them on the asphalt. Using his lance, Robin kept his wolves at bay until he could fling his explosive disks into their mouth. The explosions destroyed their heads, leaving the limp bodies to collapse onto the ground. Tired of playing 'whack-a-wolf', Raven forcefully removed her wolves' power unit with her black auras. She then collected the other disabled wolves and dumped them in front of Johnny. Beast-Boy finally turned the odd against his wolf by employing some Jurassic muscle. Taking the form of a Tyrannosaurus, he crushed it with his foot before taking half in his mouth and ripping it apart. The two halves were flung back at Johnny.

"Not bad for round one," he admitted, "But round two has just begun!"

As he spoke, the humbled mass of metal began to shake and quiver. Covered in what appeared to be a massive electrical discharge, the pile reshaped itself around his bike. Johnny laughed as the mass transformed his bike into huge mechanical wolf.

"How do you like me now!?" Johnny smirked.

As the Titans regrouped, the earth beneath them rumbled to life. Asphalt and earth fused as two might jaws grew up and around Johnny and his mega-wolf. While confused at first, he screamed in terror as the snout finally clenched shut. The Titans did not know what to make of it. As the maw receded, Johnny was slowly expelled in cataleptic shock, shaking uncontrollably and muttering incoherently. Behind him emerged a dark form, shrouded by a cloud of dust. As the veil faded and settled, a petite blond-haired figure slowly appeared. It was Terra.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Silence, deafening and unnatural, as if time itself suddenly stopped, filled the deserted street. Tension chocked the midday air as the dust slowly settled. Nothing had prepared the Titans for who stood before them. Memories of that fateful time flashed through their minds. Terra stood motionless, her head hung low avoiding eye contact and hair draped over her right eye. She wore the same gear as when they first met. Only her blue butterfly hair-comb was missing, but something was different; red interlocking hexagon-shaped imprints, resembling tattoos, covered her knees. Clenched in her right fist was a Titans communicator. Robin was caught off guard as she suddenly tossed it to him.

"I can only be humbled by your efforts," announced Terra starkly, raising her head, "For it is a debt I can never repay; and for what it must not be worth to you, I'm sorry."

She then stood straight, turned, and began slowly walking away.

"So that's it?" Raven questioned, "This is what it all amounts to?"

"Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple," she replied, pausing for a moment to turn her head, "Sometimes goodbye's the only way…"

"Greater love hath no one than this, that they lay down their life for a friend," quoted Robin, "Not many people get a second chance at life; especially after sacrificing it. Is this how you choose to live yours? Does your past still control you that much?"

She turned away and remained silent.

"Terra: A Teen Titan, A True Friend," recounted Cyborg, "We meant it then and we mean it now. How can we prove it if you just walk away? Is goodbye really the answer?"

"On my world, those who surrender their lives for others are venerated eternally in death," explained Starfire, "I believe your word for them is 'saint'. I would be most honored to live with such a person; especially if they have transcended their mortality."

"You saw past my green skin and made me feel special; like family," reminded Beast-Boy, "Only eight other people have ever done that in my entire life; and even though you broke my heart, you also found a way to mend it. Someone like that is worth keeping."

"We all make mistakes," finished Raven, "But you chose your own destiny. Regardless of the path, you fought for your place in this world and took a stand for what you thought was right. Now you just walk away from everything you fought and died for? I thought you were better than that. I though you didn't run away anymore."

"You-you would really take back a-a Judas like me?" asked Terra, looking skyward.

"No one can change their past," explained Robin, "But only fools refuse to learn from it. There is still a place on this team for you; but the choice is yours alone. Choose wisely."

He held out her communicator. She turned around, her face stained by tears. As Beast-Boy slowly approached, Terra hesitated, taking a step back. He opened his arms and gave her a reassuring smile. More tears welled up insider her. She looked away and stared at her trembling hands. Doubt and fear, guilt and remorse, raced through her mind; and then, hope. Overwhelmed by her emotions, she finally fell into his arms, sobbing bitterly.

"Welcome home, Terra," he whispered kindly, holding her tightly as they knelt down.

The other Titans gave them space as she steadily composed herself. When her eyes were dried and nerves calmed, she took Beast-Boy's hand, stood up, and walked over.

"Welcome back, Terra," greeted Robin, returning her communicator.

"Th-thank you," she smiled nervously.

"¡Mi casa es su casa!" Cyborg grinned, messing her hair playfully.

"How wonderful your return is!" Starfire beamed as she affectionately squeezed her.

"Just make sure you stay out of trouble this time, okay," advised Raven with a wink.

"Th-thank you again; all of you," blushed Terra anxiously, "I-I know now where I truly belong and who I can really trust; I don't have to wander or wonder anymore."

"And we'll hold you to that," nodded Robin, "So, when did Fixit cure you, and how?"

"Well… you should ask him yourself," she shrugged before pulling them into the Earth.

Johnny Rancid was still in a catatonic state when the police finally arrived and took him into custody. Meanwhile, the Titans were overcome by the spectacle passing before their eyes. They soon emerged from the ground and found themselves within the dark volcanic cave that was once Terra's tomb. All around, the darkness was dotted with the glowing red eyes of a thousand robots. Most of the Titans knocked dirt from their ears and hair.

"Ah, so I see you have chosen wisely; very good," greeted Fixit from the blackness, "I welcome you all back to my temporary home."

As he spoke, bioluminescence lit the cavern.

"We wanted to congratulate your accomplishment," informed Robin, "And hear how you finally cured Terra… Fixit?"

"Please excuse my tardiness," he requested, finally emerging from the darkness, "I had to finish something important. In answer to your inquiry, I struggled for many months analyzing Terra's petrified state but her condition revealed neither rhyme nor reason; then a 'breakthrough' appeared and with it, our young friend was reborn."

"When I came to, I was dazed and confused," explained Terra, "Nothing I thought or saw made sense; but Fixit helped me understand what happened. He then removed the bio-control devices Slade implanted on me. They left these red marks, as you can see, on my knees and other parts of my body. They're a lasting reminder of my betrayal. When he finished, I asked why he'd done this. Fixit said you guys commissioned him to help restore me. This shocked me."

"It was to pay a debt," he corrected, "Our stone flower did not believe me at first; so I presented the cenotaph in her honor. She was hesitant, as if in denial that such sentiment could be true. I told her the choice was hers alone; only she could decide her fate now."

"I truly couldn't believe you were so forgiving," she continued, "I feared seeing you all again but I needed to know the truth, one way or the other, so I prepared myself for your rejection, rebuking all hope in my heart; that's why I lost it when you guys did. I didn't know how best to approach you but my instincts took over and led to my ability of traveling through the Earth; seems Slade did wake greater powers and control in me."

"Yeah, think I prefer traveling topside from now on," remarked Beast-Boy.

"The only thing Slade gave you was the drive to forge your own path," replied Robin, "And I have to admit, seeing those jaws take Johnny down had me very worried."

"Yeah, thought R-1-X had joined the party," Cyborg added.

Terra cocked her head.

"We'll explain later," assured Raven, "Right now, we're just glad to have you back."

"Coming from you, it's gotta be true," she smiled cautiously.

"Indeed, we are!" agreed Starfire, "And friend Fixit is to thank for this glorious day!"

"So what was your 'breakthrough', Fixit?" asked Robin.

"It-it is difficult to explain," Fixit hesitated, "I am still attempting to comprehend it all."

"Why with all the secrecy?" he inquired, "I'm sure Cyborg could help analyze it."

"Because I requested he remain silent," answered a hauntingly familiar hollow voice.

The Titans immediately recognized it as Rex. Terra and Fixit watched while they took up fighting stances as he emerged from the shadows behind them.

"Really?" he challenged, slightly annoyed, "This is how you thank the one who restored your friend to life? Insolent children…"

This shocked everyone, save for Fixit.

"R-1-X is correct," he affirmed, "While I had several hypotheses for a cure, I was unable to achieve success before his arrival. He offered his assistance in exchange for the removal of a 'control chip'. The only clause was that I could not reveal his involvement."

"As you might surmise, my abilities enabled me to reverse her condition," explained Rex, "Once Terra left, the good doctor successfully removed that infernal control chip from me. The Tal-Nor no longer control my fate and you have no reason to fear me anymore."

"Wait a minute; timeout; hold up a second!" interrupted Beast-Boy, "Dude, what is with you? First off, you bust outta intergalactic prison and become Blackfire's errand-boy, then totally freak Raven out before kicking our butts like its nothing, hire Gismo and his friends to break into our home and steal all our personal info, and now you resurrect some random girl, who just happens to be our friend, just so you can get some weird alien chip outta your brain, all to prove you're not a threat? I mean seriously; am I missing something here!? Is anyone else finding this whole story just the slightest bit confusing?"

Everyone gawked at him, then Rex.

"I work for no one!" he snorted, "My alliance with Blackfire is strictly mutual; and for the record, it was you who attacked me first. Whom I help or harm is for my benefit alone. As for this chip, its better left removed; Raven knows what I mean. The rest is as I see fit. I have no obligation to explain myself further."

Tense silence filled the cavern as Rex removed something from his right coat pocket.

"Since you don't have anything on me for your evidence room," he remarked, flipping the curved palm-sized chip to Robin, "Consider it a testament of folly and greed…"

He then defiantly walked away, "In time I will be an asset to your struggle against the darkness; until then, please take care of Terra; she is the only family I have."

With a wave to her, he descended into the ground, leaving the Titans quite bewildered.

"Dude, now I'm totally confused!" moaned Beast-Boy.

"Do we go after him?" asked Cyborg.

"Let him go," replied Robin, "He's earned it. All that matters is a Titan has come home."

He smiled to Terra as the group rallied around her. Beast-Boy stood beside her and extended his hand, to which she happily accepted and leaned against him.

"I will send you all reports on my findings," assured Fixit, "There was much discovered."

"No problem, man," Cyborg nodded, "You've done more than enough. Consider your debt paid in full. Looks like there'll be a party goin' on back at the tower; you in?"

"I will have to decline," he bowed, "There is much to do here before we leave."

"Your loss," shrugged Cyborg, "Just keep in touch, dude; don't be a stranger."

"I shall," he assured as his minions gathered around him.

With a final farewell, the Titans returned home, once more whole. The rest of the day was spent in celebration and catch up. By evening, the exhausted group turned in early. Night passed slowly; Terra soon found herself alone in a dark room.

"You lied to us!" condemned Robin.

She spun around but saw no one.

"Told you she couldn't be trusted!" growled Raven.

Terra turned again but still found nothing.

"Can't believe she'd do this to us!" Cyborg relented.

Fear gripped her heart.

"Why has she betrayed us, her friends?" cried Starfire.

"I didn't mean to," she explained frantically, "I was lost, scared; it was just a mistake."

"How could you use me?" asked an all too familiar voice.

Terra turned once more. Before her stood Beast-Boy, a most disgusted look on his face.

"You don't understand," she cried, "I didn't know he was using me. I tried fighting him but it was too late. So I sacrificed myself for you; want more do you want?"

"Is that all you have; excuses?" he snorted, more annoyed.

"But you promised me another chance!" she protested fearfully as he walk into the darkness, "I'll do things right this time. I've changed. Beast-Boy, please don't leave me!"

Terra awoke in a cold sweat, her heart racing. Reality was slow to return; she was back in her own bed inside Titans Tower. The sun has risen on the second day of her new life. After composing herself, she slowly got up and took a shower, all the while haunted by her nightmare. The rest of the Titans were awake and four had gathered in the kitchen, where Cyborg was cooking breakfast. A hearty meat-filled aroma filled the air. By the time she dressed and joined them, only two remained.

"Hey, there's my sleeping beauty!" Cyborg grinned, "You ready for some grub, girl?"

"I hope so; not like I ate enough already yesterday," she yawned, her stomach rumbling, "Guess I gotta lot of meals to catch up on."

"Your capacity for food has not waned since we last broke bread together," smiled Starfire, who was finishing her second plate, "Please sit with us."

Cyborg handed Terra a full plate as she sat next to Silkie. She immediately inhaled it.

"Please, sir, I want some more," she requested before producing a modest belch.

"Help yourself; just make sure Raven gets some," he laughed before devouring his meal.

As she piled on her second helping, Raven quietly appeared and prepared some tea.

"I saved you some," offered Terra, trying to break the silence, "Can I get you a plate?"

"No thanks," answered Raven, pouring her tea, "You can have my share."

"Are you sure?" she asked, slight confused.

Raven quietly nodded before leaving the room.

"Do you require assistance with Raven's portion?" inquired Starfire.

"Not sure if I'm hungry now," Terra sighed, frowning at her plate.

"Don't mind her," Cyborg assured, "She's been this way the last couple months; doesn't have anything to do with you."

Silkie crawled over and began nuzzling her, cooing with concern.

"I know unpleasant memories still trouble our friendship," sighed Starfire, "But everyone will rise above them in due course. Please, share more of Cyborg's breakfast with me."

Taking a deep breath, she relented and smiled, "Thanks Star; these things do take time."

"Hey, leave some for me!" cried Cyborg as the food was quickly divided up, "Looks like I'm cookin' a bigger breakfast next time."

The two ladies snickered.

"Hey, where's Beast-Boy and Robin?" asked Terra.

"Already ate," informed Cyborg, "They're outside preparing the test course."

"I see," she shrugged before starting on her second portion.

Meanwhile, down at the course console, Robin got an earful from Beast-Boy.

"Dude, what is your major malfunction?" he protested as Robin programmed, "She's not dangerous! Man, she fossilized herself to save us; what more do you want?"

"Never said she was," he corrected, "I just want to test her abilities and see where she stands from last time. I don't doubt her sincerity but I can't put blind faith in her either."

"Then why did you let her back on the team?" Beast-Boy demanded.

"Because I believe in her, too," replied Robin promptly, "Look, I don't like distrusting her either but I won't put this team in danger again. I want her back as much as you do; it'll just take longer before she's fully integrated. If she's ready, we'll see it, right?"

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. Just doesn't feel right, ya know? Heh, with our history you'd think I'd be the paranoid one; guess old feeling die hard…"

"Emotions often blur the lines between what is and what we want," explained Robin, "This can be positive or negative. That's why you need friends to help you see the truth."

"And what is that truth?" asked Beast-Boy.

"I don't know yet," he admitted, "But we'll find out soon enough. For now, let's focus on her new abilities. This way, we'll know her limits and improvements… and finished."

"I'll go get her," informed Beast-Boy, walking off as Robin readied the simulator.

Back inside, the breakfast trio had completed their meal and finished cleaning up.

"So, what now?" asked Terra, sitting on the couch.

"Robin said something about testing your skills today," answered Cyborg, starting the dishwasher, "He wants to see how you've progressed… without you kicking our butts."

"I think he'll be presently surprised," she grinned, "My biggest problem was control and confidence. Now I have both! My powers are on a whole new level now."

"Based on that display of yours yesterday, I don't think you'll have any problems," he agreed, "Though I have made some big improvements to the training simulator."

"I say bring it on!" she declared, "I'm itching for the chance to really test myself."

"Hey, Terra!" waved Beast-Boy, walking in, "Sleep well?"

"For once," she smiled, "Its kinda odd being back in my room; but it felt like home."

"Awesome," he grinned, "Well, Robin wants to see ya outside; you free?"

"Well, wish me luck," she smiled to the others, standing up, "Let's do this!"

"I shall fetch Raven," announced Starfire as she flew off.

"We'll meet ya down there," assured Cyborg, giving her a high-five, "Do us proud!"

Terra and Beast-Boy made their way to the main elevator, which awaited them.

"Nervous?" he asked, trying to make conversation as they descended.

"Yeah," she admitted, "But it's time to prove myself, to everyone. No running away."

"I know you'll do great," he rallied, "You majorly kicked Slade's butt after all, right?"

She just grinned confidently. The elevator arrived on the ground floor. The two exited and headed outside to the testing range.

"Hey, Terra; feel like your home yet?" asked Robin as the two neared.

"Yeah, it's all coming back to me," she replied, "So, what's on the menu?"

"We gotta new routine I'd like you to try," he explained, "Think you're up for it?"

"Just don't baby it to me," she requested, cracking her knuckles, "I wanna see just what this puppy can do!"

"You sure?" he inquired, "This is unlike any test you've had here before."

"Only one way to find out!" challenged Terra, placing her goggles over her eyes.

Robin smirked and began the test. Three metallic cylinders popped up in from of her and fired automatic rounds. She reacted with a defensive wall. Another set of thee appeared 

behind her and did the same. Again, she blocked, without turning around; then she summoned a slab beneath her and flew straight up while knocking over the walls and crushing the guns. As she ascended, she narrowly avoided an assault from an android assailant. Catching herself, she found more androids below her. They were a hybrid between Slade's minions and Brother Blood's Cyborg clones. Their creator chuckled as he and the girls joined them. Terra wasted no time summoning an opposing force of stone golems. They made short work of the androids and piled them into a massive heap.

She smirked in triumph until more androids appeared. The golems put up a valiant fight but she could not keep up with the larger group and her control waned. Then, one android leapt up from the horde and slammed her into the ground. Terra used stone hands to lift the android off her and crush it. By now her golems has fallen. The horde then directed their attention to her. She summoned another slab and raced about dodging their ranged attacks. Her eyes glowing yellow, she raised both hands and caused the ground beneath the androids to become molten. The lava swiftly engulfed the control console, forcing Robin and Cyborg back. Everything within the molten rock began to sink and melt. Once her foes were incapacitated, the lava cooled. Terra lifted her goggles, landed, and bowed.

"Sorry about that last part," she grinned, slightly embarrassed, "My bad; but you didn't say I couldn't take out the source of the enemy, right?"

The Titans were wide-eyed.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Beast-Boy, "Dude, she totally wasted the simulator!"

"I'm impressed," admitted Robin, "Though try not to take out the console next time."

"I promise," she vowed, "So, what's next on the list?"

"Well, looks like I've gotta lot of work to do," sighed Cyborg, "Though Beast-Boy does need to go shopping; give ya some more time to catch up and see the city."

"Yes! Let us all travel to the halls of shopping!" squealed Starfire.

Terra and Beast-Boy agreed. The three took flight and headed for downtown Jump, leaving the others to review her performance.

"Is she really that powerful?" asked Robin, watching them leave, "Even after Slade?"

"A better question is; does she really have that much control?" countered Raven.

The rest of the day was filled with repairs and shopping. Soon, evening fell.

"Wow, what a rollercoaster week!" reminisced Beast-Boy, as he and Terra sat near the water's edge below Titans Tower, "It's enough to make my head spin."

She giggled while skipping rocks across the water with her powers.

"But it still seems like a dream," he continued, "All the things we've been though, from that R-1-X guy to your return; it just doesn't seem real."

"But it is," she smiled, squeezing his right hand, "And now that I have another chance, I won't let my past control my future; and I want that future to be the Titans."

"So, you decided on a 'costume'?" he asked, "Never liked that term; I prefer uniform."

"No, not yet," she admitted, "Though 'costume' does seem a silly term for it. Don't have my old one anymore, thankfully, but don't wanna wear my traveling clothes either."

"Why not?" asked Beast-Boy, "I like 'em; and what was wrong with you old one?"

"They're part of my past," explained Terra, "And I'm all about the future. Besides, who do ya think give me that uniform? Oh, I'll find something; just glad today's been quiet."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Beast-Boy agreed, "Today was great! No emergencies, no bad guys, it was almost too peaceful; but hey, not complaining, 'cause I spent it with you."

She smiled, lying back against a rock, gazing into the twilight sky, "You're still as sweet as ever. Just hope the others are happy to have me back. Kinda of doubt it, though…"

"I know they are," he assured, "Everyone's been really happy since you've returned. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, heck, even Raven; well, you know Raven."

"Yeah; but she's the one I'm worried about," she explained, "Raven never trusted me and I gave her no reason to. While I'm grateful for her words, I wonder how real they are."

"Raven's gone through a lot lately," he reminded, "If anything, you're low on her list compared to the issues she's having with her father; but I'm sure she's genuine."

"Still can't believe Slade is alive again," Terra sighed, "After everything that happened… his death was supposed to be my final gift; but let's change the subject please."

"No problem," shrugged Beast-Boy, "Hey, got ya something while we were out; but you gotta close your eyes, and no peeking!"

She sat up and closed her eyes with a smile, "So that's what you were up to."

He then placed something in her hair.

"Okay, you can open them!" he said with a big grin.

She opened her eyes and peered into the water. From her reflection, she saw a red butterfly hair-comb with an engraved heart in the center. A tear fell from her eyes.

"I know you like red and since I lost…" he explained before she kissed his forehead.

"Thank you," Terra smiled sweetly, "Come on; let's find me a new uniform."

As she took a dazed Beast-Boy inside, two figures watched them from atop Titans Tower.

"I want to believe," began Raven, "And yet distrust is all I can give her. I don't like it."

"It will take time for the wounds to heal," reminded Robin, "But I think she's really ready this time. You haven't sensed any bad premonitions from her, right?"

"Not so far; she seems genuine," she sighed, "Perhaps it's not her I'm anxious about."

"I know the feeling," he empathized, "But why did he do it? And what did he mean by 'family'? There's a lot more to R-1-X then we thought."

"I think Terra's powers answer that," she explained, "He likely empathized with her situation. Still, there must be something more to it; can't believe he just did it to be nice."

"Think he might be controlling her?" he asked.

"Don't know," she admitted, "He does have some telepathic powers but they are limited; though with that chip removed I'm not sure what he's capable of."

"According to Fixit's data and Cyborg's analysis the chip did hold some form of program and limiter," informed Robin, "But everything on it was fried. It seems unlikely the Tal'Nor would grant him the will to get it removed if it was so important."

"Or maybe they did not get to complete their work," suggested Raven.

"Whaddaya mean?" he asked.

"I took a closer look at the reports Starfire received," she explained, "There's more to him than just a rogue experiment; R-1-X is charged with multiple homicides."

"Doesn't seem like his type of crime," he observed, quite disturbed.

"He's charged with killing eight Tal'Noreans in a secret laboratory within Tamaranean territory," she continued, "Seems the facility was built there illegally."

"Odd; was the Tal'Norean government involved?" he asked.

"They're a cult," she corrected, "Not unlike satanic cults here on Earth; but more technologically oriented. They believe better control over the dark arts can be achieved by taking advantage of technology, and are apparently associated with the Psions. Long story short, it seems their experiment got loose and paid them back for what they did."

"Sounds like trumped up charges to keep him in custody," Robin concluded, "But if he's so powerful, why left himself be captured at all? And then choose to escape?"

"What I wanna know is the connection he has to my father," snorted Raven, "Did they really want to prevent my father's summoning or help just him; or worse, control him?"

"Too many unanswered questions," he sighed, "We must remain vigilant 'til we learn more; by the way, have you felt anything unusual or strange lately?"

She looked down at her hands, "No; not recently…"

Back inside, Beast-Boy sat on Terra's bed while she went through her new clothes.

"Let's see," she rambled, "Goggles, gloves, utility belt, socks, and boots; got the basics."

"Sounds complete to me," he grinned.

She threw a pink shirt at him, "Naughty boy; seriously, what looks good on me?"

"Green?" he suggested, tossing the shirt aside.

"I'll ignore that," she giggled, "No, something Earth-ish. Orange? Brown? No. Red? Yellow? No. Black leather? Umm, let's not and say we didn't."

Beast-Boy began snickering at her choices.

"Like you're any help!" scolded Terra, burying him under a mountain of clothing.

"Well, if I had to pick," he pondered, looking within the pile, "I'd say these."

He pulled out several articles of clothing and tossed them to her.

"Hmm, those may work," she admitted, "Guess I'll try 'em; oh, but no peeking!"

Terra entered her closet and closed the door while Beast-Boy dug himself out. Bored, he stood up and stretched. Looking about, he spied a heart-shaped music box on a table near her bed. He recognized the gift as a flood of memories from that fateful night came back.

"Oh, Beast-Boy!" whistled Terra after several minutes, "How do I look?

Her call snapped him back to reality. Her formfitting attire included a low-cut crimson tank top and long black shorts, which she rolled above her knees; in addition to goggles, gloves, utility belt, and boots. A black ribbon was tired about her neck. Hexagon imprints covered her chest, elbows, shoulders, and knee. Her new hair-comb completed the set.

"So, you gonna stare at me all night or tell me what you think?" she inquired playfully.

Beast-Boy was star struck and dumbfounded, his jaw floored in awe.

"Guess I'll take that as a yes," smiled Terra, walking over.

"W-wow," he gasped as she passed him and twirled about, "Outta this world sweet…"

"I want everyone to know I'm not afraid of my past," she explained, sitting on her bed, "But stronger for it; and I think this does exactly that. Thank you B.B. for your help. By the way, should I leave my hair like this, put it in a ponytail, or braid it?"

"Doesn't matter to me," he grinned, ogling her, "Anything looks great on you!"

She giggled, taking his hand as he sat, "You think it will offend the others?"

"Nah, I don't think so," he answered confidently, "I know I'm not!"

"You really are sweet," she smiled, squeezing his hand, "I'm truly blessed to know someone as forgiving and honest as you. I am not worthy of being your friend…"

"Terra, can-can I ask you something?" he inquired, looking into her eyes, "That night, before you, umm… err, defected, did-did you really enjoy our time to-together?"

"Honestly, it was the best night of my life!" she replied, "I-I still don't know what came over me. It was a dream-come-true… then the nightmare began. I know I've said it before but I'm really truly sorry. I was a fool; blind to what was right in front of me."

She stared at her hands in shame as Beast-Boy put his arm around her, "When you chose your path that night, it was the last thing I was expecting. It almost made me want to die; but besides that, I wouldn't change a thing. We shared something that was truly special and for that I will always be grateful; and frankly, it was the best night of my life, too."

"D-Do you think that maybe, someday, we might be able to relive that night?" she asked shyly, "I really wanna see how things would end this time."

"We could; but why wait?" he answered, gently laying her back and locking their lips.

Tears of joy filled her eyes as the two embraced. In that moment, time stood still, as two long lost friends became lovers.


	5. Chapter 5: Quote the Raven

_**Quote the Raven: **__**Chapter Five**_

Within a dark secluded part of Titans Tower known simply as Raven's room, its reclusive occupant violently awoke from a not-so-sound sleep. Drenched in cold sweat, she was mortified to find her body covered by red demonic birthmarks. Visions of her prophecy overwhelmed her mind; the Earth burned, Jump City was in ruins, her friends were turned to stone. In the center of it all, the dark glowing silhouette of her unholy father.

"It has begun!" announced a familiar disembodied voice.

Instantly, everything returned to normal; though her birthmarks were slow to fade. After composing herself, Raven groaned over the glaring bright morning and begrudgingly got up. Once freshened and dressed, she lethargic left her room. Hearing the bustling activity of the kitchen, a warm smile adorned her lips. Pausing at the entrance, she kept the grin and confidently walked in. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin sat at the breakfast bar eating. Silently passing them, she prepared her tea as usual. Noting the curious smirk but unwilling to spoil the moment, Starfire caught herself from speaking. Raven poured her tea then took a seat beside her bubbly friend, who beamed over the gesture.

"What's the occasion?" inquired Robin.

"Just wanna spend time with friends," she answered, sipping her tea.

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked a smug Beast-Boy, following Terra.

"Whatever you can find," replied Robin, finishing his meal.

"Hey, that a new outfit?" noted Cyborg, watching Terra sit.

"Yep," she grinned timidly, "Figured I'd dress the part if I'm gonna prove myself."

"Looks good on you," Raven nodded as the others agreed.

"Thanks guys," Terra blushed.

"See? Told ya they'd like it," winked Beast-Boy, standing behind her.

She tilted her head back with a smile and kissed his lips, catching everyone off guard.

"…did I miss something yesterday?" asked a bewildered Raven.

"You two an item?" questioned Cyborg, scratching his head.

The two entwined their fingers and just smiled anxiously, turning bright red.

"This is most wonderful!" squealed Starfire jovially, "We must celebrate… again!"

Raven felt oddly disheartened, though she did her best to hide it.

"Well, congratulations you two," approved Robin, "Can't say I'm too surprised."

"Was it that obvious?" inquired Terra, still blushing.

"More obvious than Robin and Starfire," mischievously smirked Cyborg.

This halted Starfire's jubilation; Robin nervously sweat. The others stopped and stared at the pair as silence enveloped the room.

"Don't lie, you know it's true," he grinned deviously while Robin turned red.

"You realize how much trouble you got me in last time!?" growled he under his breath after yanking Cyborg away from the table.

"Robin? Is everything alright?" asked Starfire, slightly flustered.

He stumbled and stuttered to find the right words; but then an alarm sounded.

"Trouble!" he announced, taking advantage of the situation, "Looks like Punk Rocket's causing mayhem at the Rŏk Hard Café; Titans, GO!"

The Titans sprung into action, though Starfire still pondered Robin's reaction. When they arrived downtown via the T-Car, however, it appeared the crisis was well in hand. A jumble of shattered streets and smashed stereo equipment greeted them. The J.C.P.D. was leading Punk Rocket away in handcuffs when Robin met with the lead officer.

"What happened?" he inquired, "Seems you guys don't need us."

"When we got the call, you were signaled as usual," the officer explained, "But then a shadowy figure appeared and took P.R. out. Witnesses said he used Earth-based powers."

"R-1-X," snorted Robin, clenching his fists, "Thanks for the info. We'll look into it."

"This guy keeps getting stranger and stranger," remarked Beast-Boy, standing with the others near the T-Car, "Guess he's bored or something."

"Maybe he's trying to prove his sincerity," suggested Terra as Robin rejoined them.

"Or trying to cover his true intent," added Cyborg.

Raven pondered the situation while the others talked. Feeling the urge to look up, she strained to see what was nagging her through the sunlight. A dark figure streaked across the rooftops, moving east. Certain who it was, she took flight and gave chase.

"Now where's she off to?" questioned Cyborg, scratching his head.

Terra scanned the sky and soon spotted the figure, "I see him; follow me!"

She summoned a large slab and with Beast-Boy in tow chased after Raven.

"Starfire, keep them in sight!" commanded Robin, jumping back into the T-Car with Cyborg, "We're right behind you!"

Starfire nodded and slowly kept up with the others while Cyborg raced through the city. Raven tracked the figured to a park on the eastside. She landed and quietly walked in. After a short search, she found Rex on a bench sky-gazing with arms stretched back.

"I thought we had more time," he remarked as she neared, "More needed to be done."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Do not play me a fool," he warned, looking over, "You know my meaning."

"…there's nothing I can do to stop it," sighed Raven, looking down.

"Not with that attitude," replied Rex, standing up, "But nothing is not what we have."

Overhead, the sky slowly darkened as the sun began to eclipse.

"No; please no!" she cried, falling to her knees in tears while her birthmarks reappeared.

"And so it begins," he sighed, "The reckoning is at hand; the Crimson King approaches."

"It's happening, isn't it?" concluded Robin, leading the Titans towards them.

"Yes," she replied, "And there's no hope of stopping it now."

"Hope is something you create," reminded Rex, "It only fades when you give up."

"Titans never give up; we overcome," Starfire declared.

"Good; neither do I," he snorted, flipping a penny high into the air, "I have never given destiny any credence; like hope, it exists solely in the mind…"

Rex caught the penny, "…only you can make it reality."

"It doesn't matter what you think," rebuffed Raven, still in tears, "It will come to pass! I will become his portal; why can't you understand that!?"

"Because action trumps talk," defied Robin, "So long as we draw breath, we'll never stop trying. So long as there's life, there's hope; and where there's hope, there's a way."

The other Titans agreed.

"When there is a way, there can be hope," she countered, "But there is no way, and so no hope. That is the nature of things. This is what you fail to comprehend."

"Do I not prove the fallacy of your logic?" inquired Rex, "My own creation was for a demonic purpose, to be a tool and nothing more; but I fought back, and won. I have and forever shall defy my tormentors and their goals, as you should yours."

"We've been preparing for this day, too, ya know," informed Cyborg, "We have a place for you that is safe. You can't give up hope yet, girl; not while your friends are still here."

"No place is safe," Raven lamented, "He will come for me and he will have me."

"So all you've done means nothing?" confronted Beast-Boy, "Your friends; your life?"

"Look, I'll admit it," she smiled hopelessly, "I didn't think I'd meet such wonderful friends or be able to share such wonderful times with them; but this is different. Trigon cannot be stopped. I've tried my whole life and failed. If I cannot do it, then no one can."

"But you have only relied on your own strength," reminded Rex, "You have friends now ready to risk it all; use them. You must return the faith they have placed in you."

"I know you have many reservations against me," acknowledged Terra, kneeling down, "But also I know I'm part of this team again because you were willing to give me another chance. That takes more faith than I could ever muster. You have always been there for us; now let us be there for you. Besides, what do you have to lose?"

"…okay," agreed Raven finally, wiping her tears, "If you guys are that committed."

Cyborg smiled, picking her up, "Don't worry, if anything tries to take you, they'll have to come through us first; and apparently, we're not alone."

He nodded to Rex who returned the gesture. She forced a halfhearted grin as the group headed back to the T-Car. Rex escorted them before descended into the earth while an unseen figure, watching from behind a nearby tree, also made its exit. Meanwhile, below the surface of the earth in a cavernous magma chamber dominated by a large Scathe symbol, another lone figure stood before a dual pair of disembodied glowing red eyes.

"The army is not yet ready," informed Slade, "They still need more time."

"They are enough," declared a disembodied demonic voice, emanating from the eyes, "The time has come to take the portal and prepare her for my arrival. Go and collect her; take her to the gateway but do not harm her."

"As you wish," he bowed, "Just have my payment ready."

"In due time," assured the voice, "The greed of mortals have made my coming all the sooner. Now this realm will know my might and bow before my supremacy."

"I am ready for you, Raven; are you ready for me?" he chuckled while an army of fire demons arose before him, "The hour has come; move out!"

With his forces on the march, Slade led the demonic hordes towards their dark destiny. Topside, an ominous permanent eclipse overshadowed Jump City as the Titans returned home. Cyborg carried Raven out of the T-Car and proceeded to the tower's center, where a special room waited. It struck her with its vacant simplicity; its only features were six ciphers, one centered on each wall, floor, and ceiling. There was also a small window above and across from the door on their left that allowed viewing of the interior.

"This room is outfitted with the latest armor and defensive weaponry," explained Cyborg, setting her down, "So advanced most of S.T.A.R. Labs have no clue they exist."

"We also did some research to keep you extra safe!" added Beast-Boy.

"These symbols were researched from some of your books to enhance your protection from Trigon," clarify Starfire, "I hope you find them appropriate for the task at hand."

"Nothing gets in or out unless we allow it," assured Robin.

"Don't think you'll find a safer place," finished Terra, impressed by everything she saw.

"Look, I thank you all for your efforts," Raven sighed, standing in the center of the room, "But this won't be enough; it can never be enough."

"Not without protective sorcery," interjected Rex, walking in, "These symbols are useless unless they are enchanted. Thankfully for you, I can provide that."

"You really think that will stop my father?" she challenged, "Idiot…"

"Must we debate this again?" he countered, "Your carping is beyond vexing; either give up or allow your friends to assist you in your hour of need. This banter has gone on far-"

"Enough!" interrupted Robin, "If you're here to help, then do it."

"This room will need to be sealed before I can begin," he instructed, snorting loudly.

"We'll be up there watching for anything Trigon or Slade… or Rex might pull," assured Cyborg slyly, pointing to the window, "We got your back, girl; to the end!"

"Take heart, friend Raven," encouraged Starfire, "We will never abandon you."

"Good luck, Raven," waved Beast-Boy, "And think happy thoughts!"

"Remember: never give up, never surrender," reminded Robin, "Never back down."

"Failure is not an option," Terra smirked, "Now show me what you're really made of."

Raven did her best to keep her spirits up and waved as they departed.

While the doors closed, Rex flipped the penny he carried to her, "Providence or volition; either way, you must decide. Choose well."

Once the room was sealed, he removed his gloves and began the enchantment. His torn Scathe marks flared red when placed on the door. Chanting a demonic tongue, he called each symbol by name, causing them to become aflame. Suddenly, a vision flashed before him. What he could only discern as an alternate reality played out shockingly similar events that excluded himself and Terra. Meanwhile, the Titans entered the black-lit observatory just above the safe room. They found Raven levitating in its center as the symbols became ablaze. She was meditating and appeared curiously calm. After a few confounding moments, Rex regained his senses and returned to his task without lapse. Once the symbols were ignited, he completed the incantation and recovered his gloves.

"I will be outside when you need me," he announced over the observatory intercom, "Be ready. All you have to offer will be requisite of you this very night."

He exited the tower and stood watch, beset by what he had seen. Replaying the events of his vision, he contemplated their significance. Inside, Raven desperately tried blocking all thought but discovered her efforts futile. Someone evil was approaching. She soon found herself in a murky cave, alone and frightened. Visions of impending doom flashed about as black ravens with dual red eyes began encircling her. She slowly backed away but they persisted, scaring her in a blind panic. The further she ran the dark the cave became; soon, she was alone. Then a Scathe mark appeared as a ghostly demonic voice spoke.

"The prophecy was foretold and shall be fulfilled," it said, "From darkness you were born and into darkness you shall return. Your destiny is now at hand, why do you still run?"

"I do not want this, I am more than this!" protested Raven, turning away.

"You acknowledged what is must be and nothing will change it," the voice reminded, "Why then do you resist me now? Why do you dilute yourself with these lies?"

"I see no way out; but I cannot let the prophecy be fulfilled," she cried, kneeling in pain.

As they spoke, she found herself atop a stone pedestal within a vast cavern; below lay a sea of molten rock. A dual pair of glowing red eyes then appeared before her.

"Look at yourself," the voice advised, "Peer deep inside and tell me what you see."

Raven looked down into a pool of water that mysteriously appeared. In it she saw the dual red eyes of her inner demon reflected on her face.

"No," she gasped softly, standing up, appalled by what she saw.

"You know the truth of your origin," continued the voice, as a dark silhouette appeared around the eyes, "You know what will occur. Destroyer of worlds, bringer of the end of days, daughter of doom, child of ruin; you are the portal that sealed the fate of this realm. You have but one purpose, one destiny. There is no shame in this fate, for it is why you were created. You were allowed to enjoy the fruits of this realm and the pleasures of this life; now it is time to accept the lot for which these gifts were so graciously offered."

"But a person can be changed!" she protested, backing away from the dark figure, "A life can be made right! The past does not dictate the future; a beginning is not an end!"

"Change?" asked the figure as it slowly followed, "To what? From what? You evoke something you never had. Did you truly believe those good deeds would erase the evil inside you? Did you really hope these actions would somehow make you pure? Mortals are forever flawed, neither good nor evil; but you are no mortal. No, you are something greater. Your path was fated from the moment you were conceived. Hate will consume you, misery will be your calling, and death will become your legacy. Give into what you know in your heart to be true! Accept your destiny and be set free from all your pain."

Meanwhile, the Titans monitored Raven's vital signs.

"What's going on?" asked Terra, watching the stats grow ever wilder.

"It's Trigon," deduced Robin, "He must be trying to contact her."

"Let's just hope that enchantment R-1-X used works," remarked Cyborg.

"You can do it Raven," encouraged Beast-Boy, "You have to!"

Raven's faith dwindled as she stood with her back against a ledge.

"Why?" she wept, blowing her head, "Why must it be this way?"

"You were born for this," explained the form, standing before her, "Bearer of a glorious future as your father conquers yet another realm; but first, you must remove all who stand 

in your way. Behind their smiles, your friends fear you; none trust you. These relations have gained you nothing, save for ephemeral dreams and false hope. They make your life worthless. If they are the reason you still resist, crush them. Through me, your life gains meaning and purpose. Let your last resolve bring what you have truly quested for: solace. Accept the truth of your being and these corporeal delusions will trouble you no more."

The figure then took her into its arms as the cave became engulfed by unholy darkness. The day slowly waned into evening, until the eclipsed sun sank below the waves. Tension remained high despite the calm. Everyone waited in their own way. Rex felt the ill presence standing arms crossed watching the ocean; his torn Scathe marks now glowing uncontrollably. Noting a change in the air, he snorted defiantly. A form appeared.

"What on Earth is that?" yelled Terra as an alarm sounded.

"Looks like we got ourselves a visitor," informed Cyborg, putting a visual on screen.

"Slade," growled Robin, "He must be here for Raven. Titans, GO!"

Terra hesitated while the other ran out.

"There comes a time when we all must face our greatest fears," reminded Robin, stopping at the door, "Raven is doing that right now; don't let her face it alone."

She smile and followed his lead. The Titans charged out and took up defensive positions in front of the tower. Terra hid behind Rex, not wanting to reveal herself to Slade.

"Ah, Titans, so good of you to greet me," he mocked, "But I'm only here for Raven."

"Is that so?" countered Robin, "You want her? Come get her!"

"As you wish," he bowed, "I shall take her by force."

"You and what army?" Beast-Boy sassed, "Ha! Love saying that!"

Raising his right hand, Slade summoned an army of flaming demons from the Earth.

"You just had to ask," Cyborg sighed, shaking his head, "Open mouth; insert foot."

"What?" Beast-Boy shrugged, "Like it really made a difference."

"I have no time for such games," informed Slade, "So I'll make this defeat quick."

"Titans, Execute!" yelled Robin.

Beast-Boy morphed into his were-beast form and tore into the fiery ranks with no mercy while Starfire unleashed a flurry of star-bolts and beams on the demonic forces. Robin 

charged Slade and with lance extended, greeted his rival with a jaw-busting swing; but was quickly countered when Slade grabbed his right leg and hurled Robin back towards Cyborg, who was going through a most unusual transformation; becoming one with the tower through a series of connections that sprung from the ground.

While Slade realigned his jaw, Cyborg's body enhanced itself, converting into a dual-barreled ultrasonic super-cannon. As Robin got up, a stone golem emerged from the ground and charged Slade, catching him off guard. Another golem formed and grabbed him from behind, allowing the first to pummel him. Vexed, Slade unleashed his fiery powers, easily destroying the golems. While Beast-Boy and Starfire continued ravaging the demon forces, Terra stepped forward and stood beside Robin. Rex chuckled.

"Terra!" exclaimed Slade, "So I see resurrection is truly in fashion this year."

"Can it, Slade!" she snapped, pulling her goggles over her eyes, "Your ass is mine!"

"Oh really?" he scoffed.

"I put you in your grave once and this time I'll make damn sure you stay!" she growled.

"You'll find I'm much more resilient now, my dear," he warned, "But feel free to try."

Terra summoned a slab and rushed him with Robin in tow. She faked up as he flipped off and jabbed Slade with his feet, tumbling the servant to his knees. Above, Starfire found herself outnumbered. Undaunted yet stymied, she charged a giant star-bolt and decimated her adversaries. Beast-Boy held his own, putting his were-form to the test slaughtering his foes. By this time, Cyborg's alteration was ready. Using a large scope mounted to his left shoulder, he took aim at Robin, Terra, and Slade, who viciously exchanged blows. Titans Tower grew dark as it nourished his cannons. Meanwhile, Rex studied the battle and was mildly impressed. Removing his gloves, he placed his hands on Cyborg's back and began chanting as the cannons finished their charge.

"Cry, Havoc! And let slip the dogs of Boo-Yah!" howled Cyborg, signaling to Terra.

Without missing a beat, she scooped up her fellow Titians on slabs and flew them out of harm's way. Cyborg then let out a roaring war-cry, releasing the full force of his sonic technology. The dual-barreled ultrasonic super-cannon unleashed twin blinding beams of blue and white energy, encircled by red and black spiraling bands. The Titans shielded their eyes while Slade and his hordes were apparently vaporized. The scale and duration of the blast caught even Cyborg off guard, which only increased his confidence. The twin beams cut a swath through the bay and island that extended a couple miles before they dispersed. Cyborg fell to his hands and knees exhausted as his body returned to normal.

Rex walked over and helped him up, "Impressive display of raw energy."

"I thought so," he smirked, "Nice touch you added to the mix; think I like your style."

Terra and the others soon joined them while the smoldering island became eerily silent.

"Did we do it?" asked Beast-Boy, still short of breath, "Please tell me we did it!"

"No," replied Rex, walking down the austere blast trail, "It has only begun."

As if on cue, a smoldering yet unscathed Slade reemerged from the Earth.

"Impressive," he remarked, "Or it would be had that stunt worked; but alas, it did not."

From all sides arose the demon army once more. None of the Titans could believe it.

Slade turned his attention to Rex, who stood defiantly before him, "You play a larger role in this than I thought; perhaps you are the reason Trigon accelerated his plans?"

He just crossed his arms and snorted.

"It's a beautiful evening to destroy the world," he chuckled, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Suddenly, Rex dashed forward, grabbed Slade's throat, and lifted him above his head.

"So, you are the one called Slade," he huffed, "The puppet master who made her suffer and filled her head with lies? Such a pathetic creature; not even worth my effort…"

"You fail to realize I'm not pulling the strings," he refuted, unaffected by the throttlehold, "But denial never changed reality."

"I should kill you were you hang," growled Rex, tightening his grip.

"You cannot take what I do not have," corrected Slade, "Not that such matters."

"Put him down!" demanded a feminine voice from behind.

Everyone turned to find Raven exiting the tower.

"Raven, you shouldn't be out here!" exclaimed Robin as she walked past them.

"I said, put him down!" she growled, "Now!"

Rex dropped Slade and took a step back.

"Raven; what are you doing?" inquired Beast-Boy.

"I have accepted my destiny," she explained, standing beside Slade, who slowly got up, "Trigon's gem will fulfill the prophecy. Death will reign in this realm."

Everyone was shocked and dumbfounded.

"Raven, you don't know what you're saying!" countered Robin desperately.

"What do you know, insect?" she rebuked.

Extending her right hand, she grabbed the Titans by their throats with black bolts of demonic energy and lifted them high into the air while her eyes morphed into the dual red pair of her father. Terra struggled and managed to free herself enough to speak.

"Listen to us, don't do this!" she pleaded, "You really wanna end up like me?"

Raven strangled her more until she finally passed out; joining her comrades.

"I am nothing like you; like any one of you," she scowled, laying her former cohorts down, "There is a point between faith and arrogance when one has to make a choice."

"So, this is how it ends?" challenged Rex, "Taking the easy way out? Piteous…"

"The only reason you are spared is Trigon has need of you," she reminded.

"I am aware of that," he rebuffed, "The lust, greed, and gluttony of mortals demanded my creation; but I am no puppet. The strings are cut; your father will never have me!"

Rex slammed his palm onto her forehead and chanted. Raven retaliated with an energy barrier that slammed him into the tower. She then ripped him back and bent him down.

"You are nothing but a fool, just like I," she growled, forcing his hands to his face.

His Scathe marks now appeared to be healing themselves.

"Our destiny is one in the same," she continued, "Foolish gatekeeper, we will both face providence together; I will become the portal and you will open the gate."

"All that effort, the hopes and dreams, wasted like so many tears," he chuckled.

Raven burned with even more fury.

"Temper, temper," warned Slade.

Raven gave him a most foul look.

"As the keeper of the gate, I must do its bidding," sighed Rex, "Thus I will submit."

"There's a good boy," sassed Slade as Raven released him.

He collapsed to the ground, reeling in pain.

"The time is growing near," interjected Slade, "We really should be going."

"We are ready," informed Raven, her eyes returning to normal.

Rex slowly stood as they and demonic army were sucked into the Earth, leaving nothing but a trail of savage destruction and shattered faith beneath a blood moon.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Quote the Raven: **__**Chapter Six**_

Hollow footsteps and the crackle of fire filled a darkened stone passageway as three dark figures made their way. Raven walked alongside Slade while Rex followed; surrounded by Trigon's fire demons.

"You were most impressive," complimented Slade, breaking the silence, "I'm glad I did not have to resort to more devious methods to persuade you."

"So, how does it feel not being in control?" asked Raven.

"It's a change from the usual," he replied, "But my deal will soon be complete."

"Really?" she scoffed, "You think it's that cut and dry?"

"I've kept my word," rebuffed Slade, "So Trigon must honor our deal; simple politics."

"When my father is through with me, I will be disposed with," informed Raven, "What makes you think he'll do any less to you?"

"My dear, our positions are very different," he retorted, agitated.

"You're right," she agreed, "But you fail to realize which of us is important."

"Watch your tongue," warned Slade.

"No, you watch your!" rebuked Raven.

"Why you little…" he snapped, raising his hand before the demons restrained him.

"What are you doing?" demanded Slade, brought to his knees, "I order you to stop!"

Raven turned, revealing again her inner demon.

"Pitiful; even your army flouts you," she mocked, "And why? Because you're nothing to them, as you are nothing to him. You are even less than they are. Do not dilute yourself with delusions of grandeur: I came of my own free will. You never had power over me. Everything leading to this moment accrued solely because I let it. You have always been but a puppet; and now your usefulness has come to an end."

Raven snorted before turning and continuing her journey; Rex soon followed, waving defiantly at Slade. The demons then released him and returned to their new master. He slowly staggered up, bruised and humiliated. Filled with rage and resentment but keeping his temper, he disappeared into the floor. Across the bay, at the base of Titans Tower, the defeated Titans slowly regained consciousness; a crimson full moon slowly ascended into 

the clear night sky. Though dazed and bruised, each knew what their defeat meant. A cold wind blew over the island as the team regrouped.

"We need to locate where Slade and Raven are," instructed Robin.

"Looks like the old municipal library," informed Cyborg, reading at a small digital map displayed on his right arm, "Just like you thought; but the signal's gettin' weak."

"Nice work," he acknowledged, "We have no time to waste."

"What will it matter?" questioned Beast-Boy, "She totally kicked out butt! We can't fight that type of power. Even that R-1-X dude apparently couldn't stop her."

"Don't have to," explained Terra, "If we can get close enough, we can reason with her."

"Hello!?" he rebuffed, "We tried that already and all look where it got us."

"Raven is still our friend," reminded Starfire, "We must not give up on her."

"We won't," Robin assured, "But it will not be easy. Raven's doing this because she sees no way out. We must show her that way."

"If you guys could give me so many chances, then we must give her even more," rallied Terra, "Besides, I doubt R-1-X is down for the count either. He needs our help, too."

"We're not in this for Jump or ourselves," smiled Cyborg, "We're in this for Raven."

"Agreed," finished Robin, "We won't let one of our own destroy herself. There is a way; and we will show her it. Titans, Move Out!"

Meanwhile, below the Earth's surface, Slade stood before the burning eyes of Trigon.

"The gem is delivered, my Lord," he announced, "And so our deal is completed as per your orders. Thus I expect my payment is ready?"

"Watch your tongue, foolish mortal," rebuked the disembodied demonic voice, "The portal chose to come; you did not bring her. She has accepted her fate. Thus, the deal is now void. You will not get what you desire."

"Forgive me, Master," he snorted, "I was only expressing faith in your word."

"Nevertheless, our agreement was based solely on her resistance," informed the voice, "With that gone, our deal is meaningless. Your services in this are no longer necessary."

"Not a good business strategy," he growled, "But I will not be double-crossed."

Slade formed a large fireball and shot it towards the eyes before launching a series of smaller fireballs about the first; but his efforts were in vain, as they passed through the eyes and impacted the walls behind.

"Ignorant Mortal!" cursed the voice, "I granted you those powers and shall take them!"

Slade continued undeterred until his powers were drained. Then, a pair of large flaming hands took him in their clutches and held him before the eyes.

"I had a place for you," declared the voice, "But now you will burn for your treachery!"

On command, a whirlwind of flames ripped into Slade from the fiery palms. He screamed in pain as his former master drowned him in the lake of lava below. Elsewhere, Raven and Rex entered the Great Hall of Scathe. It remained unchanged from when last she dwelled within its gloomy ramparts.

"Now what?" Rex asked, looking up at the stone giant hand that towered above the hall.

Raven just stared at her first, which she opened to reveal the penny he gave. She sighed.

"Ever have the notion things had 'gone to Hell' and you were the sole cause?" he asked.

"Are you trying to insult me?" rebuffed Raven, looking up.

"No," explained Rex, "Just reflecting on what little life was granted me."

"You really think I wanna do this?" she snorted, clenching her hands, "I have no choice."

"Tell that to Slade," he reminded, "It is obvious you still have some say."

"And look where it got me," countered Raven, "No, I am still a tool; just like you."

Before Rex could speak, a large explosion ripped through the hallway. Suddenly, fire demons arose from the floor and surrounded them. As what sounded to be an epic battle grew closer, the demons began converging on the tunnel mouth. With another blast, the Titans leapt into the hall. Against impossible odds, they fought valiantly; but the hordes kept regenerating. In short order, each was finally brought to their knees.

"Raven!" yelled Robin, struggling to free himself, "You don't have to do this!"

She waved her right hand and the demons quickly dispersed, freeing her former friends. The Titans regrouped behind their leader while she approached.

"So this is it, huh?" he asked, after a moment of silence, "This is your choice?"

"Sorry but it has to be," she replied, looking down, "I'm not strong enough to stop this."

"I don't believe that," rebuffed Robin, "You're the strongest person I know. You defied the odds and showed everyone what you could be. Why end it this way? You're better than this; you can still do more. You don't have to give up hope."

"I cannot be anything more than what I already am," countered Raven, forming a large dome of black energy around them, "This is why I was born and it is what I shall become. I'm sorry you had to get involved. Goodbye…"

Robin growled, slamming his fist into the barrier as she turned and walked away. Cyborg tried blasting the dark dome, to no avail.

"Raven, do not be a fool!" yelled Terra, "There's no second chances here!"

She ignored them and summoned steps that led to the palm. Rex slowly followed her up.

"What're you doing, R-1-X?" demanded Robin, "You can't be serious. This is madness!"

"Madness?" he retorted, briefly looking back, "But is not all logic justified madness?"

Raven reached the top and assumed her meditative pose. Her birthmarks began to glow as she hovered above the palm and began reciting the summoning in a demonic tongue. Starfire turned away, finding comfort in Robin's embrace. Terra and Beast-Boy stood close and tightly held hands. Cyborg bowed his head in shame. Completing his assent, Rex stood before her, removed his gloves, and began chanting a distinct yet harmonious mantra. The Scathe marks scarred upon his palms were now whole. Extending his arms, his body soon glowed with similar symbols. The Titans watched in dismay while the ciphers pealed from the chanter's bodies, forming three congruent rings about them.

Raven then became totally erect and silent as they levitated skyward. The circles then retracted into her and merged to form a white sphere of light within her womb. Without warning, Rex abruptly altered his chant while struggling to put his hands together. Bolts of dark energy began wildly crackling, striking at random. By now, even Starfire could not resist gazing upon the spectacle above. Raven beamed with white light, throwing her limbs and head back, causing the penny she held to spin madly towards the ground. Rex finally clasped his palms together and furiously began forming chakra symbols; all the while continuing his unharmonious chant. Though in great pain, his efforts appeared to be effective as the white light within Raven began to fade.

The Titians quickly deduced his intent and cheered him on. Despite this, the sphere of energy suddenly expanded. Raven shrieked in agony as the light consumed her; then Rex roared in terror. Its intensity blinded everyone while the dark barrier collapsed. At that moment, the penny struck the floor heads-down. The light devoured the stone hand, as maleficent laughter echoed, emanating from the blinding portal. A large red clenched fist arose from the sphere, causing it to fade and expand. Its raw energy tore through the 

floor, forming a crater. The Titans watched in horror while a sinister form emerged and filled the room. The portal then collapsed into oblivion. Silence fell but for a moment.

"This corporeal reign is charred asunder!" announced the ominous figure, turning to face them, "I, Trigon the Immortal, declare and claim this reality for my own; ad infinitum!"

The Titans could not believe their eyes as they gawked fearfully at the mighty demon. His manifestation was unlike anything they anticipated. Superior and more formidable than what Beast-Boy and Cyborg fought within Raven's mirror, the nightmarish fiend was truly terrifying; from his long flowing white hair and horn-crown to his crimson skin and eyes, his massively muscular devilish stature was godlike.

"Let this planet collapse before my crushing might!" declared Trigon, lifting his fists up.

He then let out a horrific bellow that shook Earth to its core. The Titans, still stunned by events, now braced against mighty energy waves. The tremendous force steadily pushed them back. As they fought to keep their footing, they saw small sporadic shields of black energy aiding them; but Trigon unleashed still more power, releasing a final wave that blew them out of the crumbling temple. The shockwaves quickly enveloped the planet and reformed it into seas of molten rock and devastation; flesh became stone, cities were reduced to rubble. Everything was transformed, beyond recognition; reshaped into Hell.

A sharp pain filled Robin's head as he reawakened to the nightmare. He found himself alone, atop a ruined building overlooking a decimated Jump. The sky was a permanent crimson that had no sense of time. Getting up, he took in the full devastation around him. Adding to this disheartening scene was the fate of his home. The now dilapidated Titans Tower had become a makeshift thrown for Trigon, surrounded by a sea of lava; while over his head, cyclonic clouds slowly spun clockwise. Robin fell to his knees in despair.

Before he could take in any more, the building suddenly collapsed from beneath him. He leapt from the falling roof and fired his grapple cord into the wall of an adjacent building. He swung clear but discovered the second building equally unstable as it, too, quickly crumbled. Robin held fast until the last second before releasing the line and made a rough and tumble landing upon the streets below. After dusting himself off, he was startled to find people; but they had all been turned to stone. It was truly unnerving.

"Starfire! Cyborg! Terra! Beast-Boy!" he called.

Only silence and a warm unholy breeze answered.

"Starfire," he sighed, more concerned than ever.

Then, something small and black caught his eye. He turned to find a red-eyed raven perched on a pile of rubble. It stared at him for a moment, cocking its head about.

"Raven?" he thought aloud.

His voice only irritated the bird and it quickly flew off, leaving him scrambling to chase after it. However, it flew around a corner and disappeared before he could catch up. He kicked some loose rocks in anger as he vainly scanned the skies.

"Robin?" called out a soothingly familiar voice.

He turned to find Starfire standing behind him.

"Starfire!" smiled Robin with delight as he ran to her.

"Robin!" she gleamed, lovingly embracing him, "It is beyond words how delightful it is to find you unharmed. I feared I had lost you forever."

Caught off guard by her overly jovial squeeze, he became very bashful.

"Robin! Starfire!" called another voice from behind them.

The pair turned to see Terra, clearing a rubble mound. She was followed shortly by Beast-Boy, who has taken on the form of a mountain goat.

"Friends!" called Starfire with delight as she ran to greet them.

"Good… to see you," gasped Terra while she squeezed them.

"Think I gotta plan," gasped Beast-Boy, once released, "Let Starfire hug Trigon."

Terra giggled while Starfire was left puzzled.

"Where's Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"Over here!" he yelled, waving his detached right arm with his left.

Making his way over debris and rubble, he successfully reattached it.

"Cyborg, you are unharmed!" smiled Starfire with another crushing embrace.

"Good to see you too, Star," he grinned.

"Anyone seen a strange black bird?" asked Beast-Boy, looking into the crimson sky.

"It was likely Raven," concluded Robin, "Don't ask how, but I think she lead us here."

"Even if it was, what's the point?" asked Cyborg, "Look around; game over."

"It can't be over!" growled Terra, "I wasn't resurrected just to live in Hell again!"

Her anger sparked a small earthquake that shook the area and sparked an aura of dark energy around her. Caught off guard by this, she stared at her hands as the aura faded.

"Dude, what on Earth is that?" inquired Beast-Boy.

"It's Raven's power!" deduced Robin, successfully making a small flame of dark energy.

"That would explain how we survived," concluded Cyborg.

"Does this mean Raven still lives?" asked Starfire.

"Can't say," admitted Robin, "We did see her become the portal after all."

"Regardless, we owe it to her to put this to good use," rallied Terra, "Question is, how?"

"I have utilized her powers before," explained Starfire, "They are manipulated through emotions. The more we feel the more energy is released."

"In other words, get angry!" Cyborg smirked.

"I can do angry," Terra grinned, placing her goggles over her eyes.

"It's time we fought back," agreed Robin, "But keep it secret 'til we're ready to use it."

"Hey, timeout!" interrupted Beast-Boy, "You're positive we're not gonna accidentally microwave our brains or be mutated into freaky Raven-zombies?"

"Only one way to find out," Cyborg winked, extending his hand, "For Raven?"

One atop another they put their hands in while a black aura began glowing brighter the group. The power then peeked in an explosive display of tenacity.

"For Raven!" replied the others.

Making their way through the ruined metropolis towards the ominous figure in the near distance, warm zephyrs whirled about the petrified Jump citizens they passed. Terra was particularly unnerved by them. The heartbreak for their fallen city was evident, as was their resolve for vengeance. They soon arrived at the shoreline. Beyond the molten sea and below cyclonic clouds, Trigon sat upon his makeshift throne resting his eyes. Starfire held Robin below her as she flew towards a small island just offshore of the Tower. Beast-Boy followed in osprey form while Terra and Cyborg rode stone slabs behind him. After landing, they were dumbfounded by the apparent lack of response.

"Man, does he even realize we exist?" whispered Beast-Boy.

"Maybe not," shrugged Robin, "But that only adds to our advantage."

"I am well aware of your presence," replied Trigon, his eyes still closed, "But it is of no concern. Despite your ability to survive, you are still nothing. My very words give you more credence than you deserve."

The Titans jumped.

"So he's evil incarnate yet you can get close enough to ask his autograph?" huffed Terra.

"He obviously doesn't think we're a threat," snorted Cyborg.

"Then it's time to become one," smirked Robin.

"How 'bout we let sleeping dogs lay?" suggested Beast-Boy.

"No; we cannot waste Raven's gift," rallied Starfire, "We must stand and fight."

"Right," agreed Robin, "Let's show him what happens when someone takes our home!"

Everyone nodded before standing side by side, holding hands.

"Time to get angry!" growled Cyborg as the black aura began to glow around them.

After levitating up, the Titans chanted in unison, "Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos!"

A sphere of black energy formed in their center before bolting at Trigon. The beam jaggedly snaked its way wildly but found its target in Trigon's chest. He screamed in pain as the blast engulfed his body with bolts of black energy. After several seconds, the beam dissipated, leaving a faded aura as they hovered. Blinding smoke blanketed the tower. The Titans cheered until it cleared; Trigon emerged unscathed, and eyes still closed.

A smirk grew as he finally opened them, "A parting gift from my daughter? That would explain your continued existence. How long did she try cultivating your friendships before revealing the truth? It makes no difference. As you can see, your efforts, like hers, are vain. Even with that foolish mortal's 'help', the summoning has drained my powers. I must rest before conquering the rest of this realm. Thus, I must bid you ado. Be Gone!"

Trigon lifted his right arm while flames appeared in his palm. They swirled forth like a horizontal tornado and engulfed the Titans. The twister hurled them into what remained of the Great Hall of Scathe. The crater left by the portal dominated the hall floor; the roof was completely destroyed. Only the cloaked figures resembling ravens remained; their forms mysterious as ever. The team was slow to recover from their abrupt extradition.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Robin, dusting himself off.

"Except for losing a friend, letting the world collapse into chaos, and just being owned by the biggest, scariest, most ultra-super powerful demon ever; yeah, I'm okay," replied Beast-Boy, knocking dirt from his ears.

"Someone remind me why we're doin' this again?" groaned Terra, standing up.

"This is for Raven," reminded Starfire, "It is for the people of our planet; and all planets."

"But what's it worth?" countered Cyborg, "I mean we just got totally wasted by someone who isn't even at half strength and still wasn't tryin'. We can't beat that; it's game over!"

"But we must keep trying," encouraged Robin, "We can't give up! Not without a fight."

"So we die trying?" mocked Terra, "Give our lives just so Trigon can still take over the universe? Sorry, but I know what it means to die pointlessly; and it's not worth it."

"How was it pointless?" challenged Beast-Boy, taking the comment personally.

"Obviously I didn't kill Slade!" she snapped, "Thanks to me, reality's gone to Hell!"

"Trigon would have found a way regardless," assured Robin, "This was beyond us all."

"Not even R-1-X could stop it," reminded Cyborg, "Now there's nothin' left to fight for."

"I'm surprised, Titans," huffed a familiar voice, "Thought you had more resolve."

Everyone turned to find Slade emerging from the shadows, unscathed.

"You!" growled Terra while everyone took a fighting stance.

"We don't have time for games," warned Slade as Robin lashed out and attacked him.

He gingerly dodged the assault while Beast-Boy morphed into an elephant and charged them. Robin jumped out of the way as Slade was wacked by the trunk and hurled towards Starfire, who roundhouse-kicked him straight into one of the statuettes. Before he could stand, Terra grabbed his neck with summoned stone hands and pinned him against a wall.

"What's the matter, Slade?" she mocked, "Getting slow in your old age?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not here to fight," he replied, "If you care to know, Raven still exists and can be saved."

"And why should we listen to you?" growled Robin.

"Because you have no choice," sassed Slade.

"And why are you willing to help us?" inquired Beast-Boy.

"My reasons are my own," he answered.

"Your banter carries no merit," informed Starfire, "They are as words of a false prophet."

"Think of me what you will," snorted Slade, "But what Trigon did, even I wouldn't wish on this world. Time has run out and we are lacking options."

"It's a little late for sorry, Slade," reminded Cyborg.

"Don't mistake my generosity for regret," he countered, "We must act now or die."

Robin nodded and Terra slowly let him down.

"Good girl," mocked Slade, walking towards the crater rim.

She snorted but kept her tongue.

"How can Raven still be alive?" asked Cyborg, "We all saw her become the portal."

"Oh ye of little faith," sassed Slade, peering down, "You fail to grasp what you're dealing with, tin-man. This is much more than mere demons and wizards. The prophecy may be over; but she's still Trigon's daughter. I can show the way; but only one can go."

"Can we really trust him?" inquired Starfire, looking to Robin as Cyborg blew a fuse.

"Like a fool who trusts the thief with the keys to their home," rebuffed Terra.

"We have to examine every lead," relented Robin, "If she's out there, we'll find her."

"So, we have a deal?" pressured Slade.

"This changes nothing between us," he growled, "I'm doing this for Raven, not you!"

"I expect nothing less," he chuckled, "Distrust, hatred, revenge; we're still more alike than you think, my young friend."

Robin clenched his fists and stewed until Terra spoke up, "Just chill, he's not worth it."

"For us to succeed, Trigon's attention must be preoccupied," continued Slade, "It may be foolish but you four seem eager to try."

"And how do you expect us to win?" rebuffed Cyborg, "You know we can't match him."

"I don't expect you to win," he retorted, "I don't even expect you to live; just persist. You and monkey-boy should give the ladies just the edge they need."

"I'll show you monkey," grumbled Beast-Boy, until Terra kissed his cheek.

"We'll handle Trigon; since he can't," she grinned.

"I'll be counting on it, my dear," nodded Slade, "But enough idle chatter; time is a luxury we no longer have."

Starfire embraced Robin with a kiss, leaving him speechless, "Please return to us safely."

"I-I will," he smiled after a moment.

"Umm, does fighting against impossible odds bother anyone else?" asked Beast-Boy.

"It's the end of the world," replied Slade, "Did you think it would be easy?"

"Don't worry," Terra smirked, "We'll endure; and conquer. Long odds are my specialty."

"But in case you can't," he added, flipping a gold ring to Starfire, "Here's something extra; the Ring of Azar. You'll find it useful warding off Trigon's more deadly powers."

"I'll be back with Raven soon as I can," Robin assured, before turning to his nemesis, "Alright, let's go!"

Slade nodded, before taking the lead. The two headed down a stone hallway into the darkness, leaving the remaining Titans to deal with Trigon.


End file.
